More that Meets the Eye
by BarefootRunner68
Summary: Darry knew he'd live with guilt for forever. He couldn't see past Pony's wall. Pony knew Darry didn't get him. He didn't get Darry.  A summer spent doing community service with Curly was going to make him appreciate Darry more than he could ever imagine.
1. Chapter 1

"Sodapop!" I felt bad about waking him up. If he woke up to an empty house he would start to worry. He knew I was already pissed off at Ponyboy as is. I just didn't think anything worse could happen.

Soda rolled over sleepily. He was at a party until two am last night. He got up to go to work at six in the morning, and worked a twelve-hour day. He picked up extra shifts this week, and for the first time he worked as many hours as I did. I figured he needed to be a teenager again, so I let him stay out later than usual.

"Hey Darry, what's wrong?" He rubbed his eyes sleepily, but still managed to smile. He pulled some covers over him. Only Soda could sleep with covers in the middle of June. He rolled over on to his stomach, but he had no intention of getting up.

"I need to go get Pony from the police station?" I reluctantly pulled my shirt over my head. Working in the summer heat really did a number on me today. I felt sick to my stomach. The heat nearly made me pass out.

He sprung straight up. "Glory, what'd he do now?"

"He got caught slashing some soc's tires with Curly." I answered.

"Man, those two are starting to remind me of Dallas and Tim. Weren't they fighting the last day of school?" He grinned a little but it wasn't funny. That comment made me want to puke. The last thing I wanted was Pony to turn into a hood.

"I'm done with him acting like a damn delinquent." It was just now the end of June. He wasn't supposed to go out at all, he was actually grounded. He left a note on the table when we were at work. Two days ago, he called after being late ten minutes late for curfew to tell me he was going to be forty five minutes late. Not to mention, Tim had brought Pony home one night. Curly and him were at a party in the wrong part of town. I knew something was up if Tim didn't even want Curly there.

"Can you drop me off at Two-Bit's?" Soda asked throwing his bare feet on the over the side of the bed. He was still in his work clothes. I felt bad. He only picked up all those shifts because I made a dumb comment about how we were going to be living on hot dogs for the month of July.

"I think you ought to just sleep." He looked worn out; I wasn't sure if it was because of work or the party he went too. I had a feeling it was work.

Soda shook his head as he followed me out to the truck. He hadn't bothered to put shoes on. Mrs. Matthews was going to think I was raising hick children. "No way, I don't want to be here for this."

"For what?" I asked. Ponyboy and I had been pretty good about fighting, until the last month. If he just weren't so mouthy we wouldn't be fighting. The kid had a real attitude problem lately.

"I'll never forget the day you picked me up from the police station for walking on my hands. I don't want to be here for this fight. I don't want to take sides when you deal with him. Even it if was the same way you dealt with me; I can't deal with you two tonight." It was Soda being honest. I looked over at him, and tried to look at him somewhat sympathetically. He was starting to look sick. It was the last thing I wanted. I could tell from the look in his eyes, to the way he talked. His face looked about six shades whiter than his arms that were tanned up.

I pulled into the driveway. Two-Bit waved from the porch as he puffed on the last of his smoke. Soda looked over at me as he stepped out of the truck. "Just go easy on him. Ponyboy has been through a whole lot. You're going to have to put yourself in his shoes."

"We all have been through a lot," I said as he slammed the car door.

Ponyboy sure had an attitude problem lately. He was mouthing off to me constantly. I knew it was Curly's influence, but this was the last straw. The more I thought about it the more pissed off I got. I watched my knuckles turn white as I gripped the steering wheel. I already had the state on my back. Pony just gave them a reason to put him in a boys' home. What ever had gotten into him lately, needed to get out of him.

I thought about what Soda said before he left the truck. The first time I had ever picked Soda up from the station was when he got caught skipping school. He had walked on his hands, and scared some old ladies in the process. He got busted for disturbing the peace. The second I saw him on that bench I lost it. My parents worked too hard to instill certain values in us. I was going to make sure that when my brothers turned eighteen they would have those values. I yanked him up by the arm and busted his ass. It was hard enough to hurt only his ego. When we got to the truck I warned him, that if I ever saw him on a police bench again it would be the sorriest day of his life. A few months down, he got hauled in for drag racing on icy roads. That was something that was just stupid to me. He could have killed someone else or himself. He got it with the belt when we got home. That time he cried. Heck, I almost cried that time. I felt horrible for hurting him, but he never ended up on the bench again.

I pulled into the police station. This time I had a feeling things weren't going to be easy. Ponyboy and Soda were just too different. The only time I hit Pony, it was unintentional. Then he ran away. I couldn't help but wonder, if I wouldn't of lost my temper at him, would any of the stuff have happened? I knew for sure he wouldn't have been in the park for the socs to try and drown him. It was something I was always going to live with forever. I wasn't sure if he would even see the difference between punishment, and me loosing control. He didn't know that Soda had gotten spanked. Soda was too embarrassed to tell. If I were Soda, I wouldn't have told anyone about it either.

I walked up to the desk. "I'm Darrel Curtis."

"Ah, Ponyboy's guardian," the guy behind desk said, before I could even tell him who I was here for. He stood up with a smirk on his face. I wasn't sure if he was smirking at the name or the crim. "Follow me, the deputy needs to have a talk with you."

The second I turned that corner my calm anger turned to rage. Ponyboy was sitting on bench with Curly. Tim was standing in front of them. They were laughing, all three of them. I thought he would have been shame faced, scared, nervous or anything. There wasn't an ounce of remorse on his face. He just sat there smoking a cigarette with two other hoods. If I had been a stranger, I wouldn't have known the difference between my brother and hood.

I walked into the deputy's office. There was a guy sitting behind the desk. He had a mob of silver hair. He was out of shape. "Is your brother trying to play catch up to the Shepard boys?"

"I don't know. He isn't like this normally. He's actually a good kid," I answered honestly sitting down in the chair.

He smirked. "If I had a dime for every time I heard that one."

"He got a lucky break. The Reverend doesn't want to press charges. Vandalism is a serious offense."

"Reverend?" I questioned. There was no way he would have vandalized a church. Pony liked church. He was the only kid I knew who actually did.

"Yeah, Ponyboy and Curly decided to slash his tires, and paint the church's window's black. They broke some stuff too. All the Reverend wants is for them to do some cleaning around the church. He thinks they can be saved. Look, I'm not some bible fearing man, and it's clear you guys aren't either."

I wanted to punch him. My Mom always took us to church. We weren't a bunch of heathens. I believe in God, I just didn't have the time to go to church anymore.

"I don't think cleaning and listening to the Revered preach is going to do a damn thing to change those boys," he continued. "But I guess, helping clean around the church for the rest of the summer is a fair trade to jail."

I jammed my fist in my pockets. If he was going to call the state, or tell me we had to go to trial. I knew I'd lose them both this time. "It won't happen again."

"Look, I'm sending both these boys home. Chances are I'll see Shepard here by the end of July. I hope your brother isn't his cell mate."

"So that is it? He just has to do some community service at the church?" I wanted to get out of the station. I wasn't a fan of this guy. I wasn't a fan of the reason why I was here in the first place.

He drummed his hands on his gut. Fat with gray hair was a combination I never wanted to be. "And ensure he isn't in anymore trouble with the law. I'll call the state next time. Consider this your last chance. I'll see you tomorrow at the church."

_A/N: I got the idea from my class. We are actually discussing the difference of households, schools and religious tolerance from the 60's to today. I'm not sure if I should delete it or not. Also, not sure if Darry is going to punish him the way he punished Soda. _


	2. Chapter 2

"Ow!" He hissed at the last swat. It was the first time he made a sound through the entire thing.

I released him, and the second I did, he scrambled onto his bed with his back facing me. "Ponyboy rather you like it or not, you're going to be a decent human being and not act like some delinquent. I won't have it."

He didn't even so much as nod his head. The infamous silent treatment; he could play this game way better than Soda could.

"Look at me," I said firmly. He didn't bother to even acknowledge that I was talking to him. I was starting to get pissed off again. I grabbed his arm and forced him to face me. "I'm going to tell you this once, if I ever see you sitting on a police bench again, it's going to be one sorry day on your part."

"Darry! I need some help!" Steve's voice came from out of the blue. I left Pony to his own thoughts. I watched as Steve Flung Soda on the couch.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"He's dying or something," Steve said. "I had to practically drag him here. I told him we should have gone home early last night."

"What are you rambling about?" I asked. I knelt down next to Soda to get a good look at him. His face was pale, which was a bad sign. Usually in the summer we all tanned up really good.

"He said his throat hurt last night, but he didn't want to leave the party. Now he can hardly talk."

"That true?" I asked Soda.

He nodded his bleached out hair. The kid was lucky. The summer sun gave him some nice hair. It bleached mine too a little, but not like his. I pushed his hair back, and then felt his forehead. I bit my lip as the palm of my hand went warm. Maybe it was just the heat.

"What were you guys doing before?" I asked.

"Sitting on Two-Bit's porch," Steve answered for Soda. "Is he okay? He really can't talk."

"It's like swallowing razor blades," Soda choked out. His voice was raspy, and his words were slow.

"Sounds like he has strep throat. He'll be fine." I rubbed the top of Soda's head. "Don't worry, they just give you a shot or two."

"Shut up! They do not."

"Oh yeah, you can expect a call from Mrs. Matthews. She wasn't to keen with him running bare foot. I tried to tell her that it was just the way Soda was." Steve smirked.

"Wonderful," I mumbled. I watched Soda pull a blanket over him. The kid was going to make me start sweating. It was way to for a blanket. "Here Soda, Swiss Family Robinson is on."

I turned the TV to the movie that was on. Steve scrunched his nose. You would have thought I turned the channel to lions ripping zebra flesh, and eating it. "Man, I can't deal with this shit." He looked over to see Soda focused on the screen. When he was sick was the only time Soda actually watched TV. It was the only time he sat still long enough to watch it.

I sat down next to Sodapop. "Believe me, I'd rather watch the game."

"No way, baseball is boring," Soda said sounding like he had a wad of cotton in his mouth.

I looked up at Steve and shook my head. Sometimes, I wondered if Soda was dropped off from a different planet, and my parents found him somewhere and took him home. What American doesn't like baseball?

Steve snorted. "I'm out of here. I'll tell the boss you'll be out. Darry, I'll give you the highlights of the game tomorrow."

"Thanks," I said. I was hoping Soda would fall asleep before the end of the game. Just my luck, he didn't. His fever went up to one hundred and three. It had been a long night; by the time morning had rolled around, I could tell it was going to be one hell of a long day.

"Ponyboy lets go!" I shouted. "Come on, the faster I get Soda to the doctor, the sooner he gets better. Soda put your shoes on."

Soda got up off the couch. He disappeared down the hall, and then came back with shoes, and Pony. I smiled a little. "Alright, let's go."

Soda sat miserably between us. Ponyboy didn't look like he got much sleep. There was so much tension in the car it was almost unbearable. I pulled up to the address that was given to me at the station. I figured it would have been a soc church, but I was wrong. It was literally in the middle of no man's land. A few windows were broken, all the rest were painted black. The words: do you know what you preach were painted on the wood doors. The handwriting was a little too familiar. Soda made a noise in his throat when he saw the damage done to the church. There was a tow truck in the parking lot. My guess was the Ford with four flats was attached to it was the Priest.

I stepped out of my truck to meet the deputy. He was standing outside chomping on a doughnut. If I were his size, I would have laid off them two hundred pounds ago.

"It's a catholic church," I stated. "So it was a priest whose tires he slashed." I wanted to tell him he was a moron for mixing up a revered and a priest.

He shrugged. "Like I said, I'm not a church going man. Reverend Mike, Father Mike, same damn deal. This is what Curly and Ponyboy did to the church. It already wasn't in good shape, but they just added fuel to the fire."

This wasn't my most proud moment. I felt humiliated. I walked around to the passenger side door, and opened it. "Get going."

Pony looked over at Soda. He had a pleading look in his eyes. Soda wasn't going to be able to get him out of this. Soda shook his head. He was still starring in disbelief at the church. "Go on," Soda said softly.

Pony rolled his eyes. He got out of the truck, and looked at me and scowled. He slammed the car door hard enough to make the windows rattle. Soda buried his head in his hands and groaned. Ponyboy didn't see that; he took of running like a fire was lit underneath him toward the church.

"Holy hell," I said getting into the car. "What on earth would posses him to do that to a church?"

Soda just shrugged, he still had his head in his hands. "I think he is just bent out of shape. He lost his parents, and his best friends this year. Johnny and Dally didn't die that long ago. He is only fourteen. It' got to be hard on him."

"That isn't an excuse. We weren't raised to do things like that. I know you are smart enough to understand this whole ordeal. I don't care how hard it is on him. You can't justify his actions. It's hard on all of us."

"Hell isn't holy, Darry," Soda said randomly. He had scooted over to take the spot next to the window.

I couldn't help but grin, even if he was trying to change the subject. "Shut up."

A/N: Thank for the reviews! I forgot a disclaimer: so I don't own the Outsiders. Next chap is in Pony's point of view; I think it will be.


	3. Chapter 3

"So," Soda jumped on the bed. "How was you first day?"

I guess he was feeling better. I put my book down. He sort of had a lack luster look in his eyes. I couldn't help but shrug. "It was dumb. The priest had Curly and I clean the windows, and under the pews. He gave me a lecture on smoking too."

"You're lucky that's all he gave you a lecture on," Soda replied. "What made you do it?"

"Do what?" I asked. I wasn't really in the mood to talk about things. I was pissed off at Darry. I was pissed off about a lot of things. Soda just looked at me. His facial expression told me to stop playing stupid. I dog eared my page, and sighed. "That is the most ridiculous church, and man I have ever met."

"You liked going to church. Remember You, me Johnny and Two-Bit all went once."

He smiled at the memory, but I could feel myself cringe. Darry popped his head in our room. He had left to go to the store when I came home. So I didn't have to talk to him yet. "Soda you feeling any better?"

Soda shook his head yes. "Can we make cake yet?"

"No," Darry answered firmly. "This family needs to start eating right, no more candy bars, cake and crap. I'm going to make some dinner thou. Can you stomach real food?"

"I can stomach cake and candy bars," Soda grinned over extensively.

"Nice try little buddy," Darry disappeared down the hall. I could hear him banging pots and pans from the kitchen.

"What's his issue?" I asked. It wasn't like the three of us were healthy eaters. Darry never really cared what we ate. The must eat your vegetable rule was the one rule Darry never carried out.

"He is all freaked out about getting fat." Soda laughed. "I think that deputy messed with his mind. He threw out all cake, cookies and candy."

"What an ass," I mumbled. "It's not fair that we have to suffer because Darry is getting fat."

Soda gave me a bewildered look. "Shoot, he ain't fat."

I picked my book back up. I was going to need something to hide under. "I hope he gets fat. Maybe he wouldn't be so high and mighty then."

"Ponyboy, what's wrong?" He grabbed my book and held it away from him. He didn't even bother to save my page. He just held it by the corner of the cover so all the pages spread out like a fan. "You won't get this back until you tell me." My brother's played this game with me when I was little. They would raise my books high above their heads so I couldn't reach it.

" He is an ass."

I reached for my book but Soda pulled it away from him. "Why would you say that? You're lucky he didn't kill you for what you did to the church."

He was right. I was lucky Darry didn't ground me. I was pissed at him for treating me like a little kid, and not even letting me get an explanation in. "He thinks he can come in here and beat on me he's got another thing coming."

Soda shook his head. "Ponyboy," he said slowly. "Look, I know it sucks getting your butt blistered like a kid, but you're lucky you're the baby. He could have done worse."

"How would you know?" I could feel my ears burning. I was wishing now I had my book.

I tried for it again but Soda pushed me back. "Because he's blistered mine more than once. He even took the strap to me. So I know it sucks, but that doesn't mean you have to disrespect him, or wish him the worst. He's doing everything he can for us. You got no clue what it's like to work more than a forty-hour week. I did this week, and let me tell you, it really sucks."

"Just because he worked all week and is tired doesn't mean he can come in and beat on us," I snapped. Now I was even more pissed. He could bust my ass all he wanted, but he shouldn't lay a finger on Soda. "He doesn't even bother to listen a word anymore. Put a beer can in his hand and he's Johnny's Dad."

Soda's mouth gaped open. "I can't believe you just said." He was stuttering over his words. "Take that back Ponyboy. You can't say things like that. You might be mad, but that is wrong just plain wrong. You know that."

He was talking forcefully to me. I didn't get it. Our parent's never smacked us, what gave Darry the right? "No." I said as I lunged at him. I didn't want to fight with him. I just wanted to go back to my book, and to forget about everything.

I accidentally sent Soda flying to the ground. He slammed his head hard onto the bedpost. He groaned in pain. I knew he had to be seeing stars. He was lying on his back like a turtle flipped over on his shell. "Soda, I'm sorry! I didn't mean too."

Darry came sliding to a stop on his feet. "What happened? Soda, you're bleeding." Darry looked more amused that angry.

Soda rolled himself up. He grabbed a dirty towel off the floor and pressed it to his hairline where the blood was flowing. We both looked at each other. "I'm so sorry," I said again. I really meant it. The last thing I wanted was to hurt Soda.

"Do I need to ask again?" Darry asked impatiently. He hauled Soda to his feet and inspected the damage to his head.4

Soda shot me a sympathetic look. "I've said it once, I'll say it twice, Pony should have went out for football not track." He grinned, and I knew he forgave me for busting his head. "We were just messing around. You can cool it, Darry."

Darry shrugged. "You need to be careful Pony. He still isn't feeling too hot, and you don't know your own strength. I don't need a hospital bill right now."

I pulled my feet up and went back to my book.

* * *

"I can't believe we did all the work for nothing." Curly said. We were unloading a truck filled with wood. He spit on the ground. "Tim better let me have two beers after this shit."

We threw the last of the wood in the pile. "You're lucky. Darry is on a stupid health kick. He hasn't had chocolate or caffeine in the house. Claims Pepsi has too many calories. If he takes my cigarettes away I am going to kill him."

"Shit," Curly said. "At least you don't have Tim to steal them constantly."

"At least you don't have Darry up your ass about everything you do."

Curly snorted. "I'd hate to have him as a brother. I thought he was a cool guy being at the rumble and all. Man, he sure freaked out at the station. How long you grounded for?"

I was happy it was hot out. My face was already red from the work we had been doing. I couldn't tell him I wasn't grounded. Darry didn't ground me. He gave me a whipping instead. "Two weeks," I lied.

"You need a brother like Tim. You're life will be a lot easier then."

The priest walked over to us. His name was Mike. He could only be in his thirties at most. He was built bigger than Darry. He didn't look like a priest, not how I pictured them at least. He had a huge scar from the corner of his mouth all the way to his chin. "Ya'll know how to replace fence posts?"

"Do we look like farm hands to you?" Curly's voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"No, you look like a bunch of punks," he answered. "Shut up, and listen because I am only going to show you once how to replace the broken fence posts."

"Isn't there something in the bible about treating people the way you want to be treated?" Curly spit close to the ground where the priest stood.

"Yes, but there is also something in the law about vandalism."

"You have a smart mouth for a priest," Curly said. He was right he did. I had never heard a priest talk the way he did before.

"I'm a priest in training," Mike replied. "Not quite there yet. I was supposed to help out and get this church running."

"That's why we are doing bitch work." Curly grinned at me.

"No, you are doing bitch work because if you didn't you would be sitting in jail, and they don't like mouthy little kids like you," he said.

"You're wrong. They love me in juvi," Curly said.

I dug another fence post in the ground. Curly's mouth was going to get us both in trouble. I didn't feel like getting some biblical lecture either, especially from him.

* * *

I turned the faucet on. I was thankful that Soda was out cold. I didn't feel like talking about my dream. I splashed the water onto my face. I was starting to wonder if maybe I was crazy. I thought hard work, and reading was supposed to make the nightmares stop. Now I could remember them. I much rather I didn't. Who dreams of these things? I remember hearing in one of my health classes that dreams were possibly thoughts that your mind suppresses. That scared me even more, if I was thinking of these things I needed help. Not realizing it, I practically saturated part of my hair with the water. My hands were still shaking. I needed a cigarette and some fresh air.


	4. Chapter 4

I grabbed the handle in the car. Tim was going scary fast, scaring me wasn't easy the gang were all horrible drivers except Steve. We had already lost control of the car multiple times. It was the kind of driving that made you want to close your eyes until the car came to a stop, and then kiss the ground just because you were on land.

Curly twisted around from the passengers seat. "Want weed?"

"Don't you dare," Tim growled. "His brother will flip his wig. I don't want him bitching at me. Let's see how fast this thing can go. There ain't no pigs out here to pull us over."

It was a new car, but it was also a heap of junk. I guess a car was a car no matter what kind it was. I heard the tires squeal as Tim went faster. The car jerked foreword and then took off. The wind came through the windows so hard, I thought it was going to blow my head of my shoulders. Tim laughed as he forced his car to slid different ways. I heard him yell shit; everything went into a blur. The car was spinning. I heard something that sounded like crunch on the outside.

"What in the world is wrong with you? You want to kill your little brother, and some innocent kid?" It was Father Mike. All the sudden, I was pulled from the car faster than I realized. "You two okay?"

"Stop freaking out, no one was hurt," Curly patted down his hair. It was sticking up in every direction. I had no clue how he was wearing a leather jacket in this weather. I guess he'd do anything to look tough. I pulled my comb out of my pocket and handed it to him.

My head was pounding and it only proceeded to pound as I ran my hands through my own hair. "We're fine," I said. I still was confused to what it was that Tim hit.

"Go inside, I am running thought a mass in honor of Peter and Paul. You guys can recover, and we will start our work when mass is over."

Suddenly, for some reason, I felt bad for Tim. We made our way into the back row. I had never sat through a catholic mass before. The church was a lot prettier than ours with the stained glass windows. The church was really hot. I closed my eyes. I wondered how many people were actually going to show up. I felt pain in my shoulder. I looked over at Curly. He pointed in the direction of where some man, woman, and a kid were kneeling and praying. Candles surrounded the kneelers, and there was a statue of Jesus.

I looked over and him and shrugged. "So what, people pray. It's a normal thing."

"No stupid, they are putting money in that box. Some dollars and some quarters, that man put a five in there."

I just starred at him. He couldn't seriously be thinking about stealing church money. I saw something shine from the pocket of his leather coat. That's why he had it on. "You have beer."

"Yeah, Tim and I had a few for breakfast," he grinned. "I can't let it go to waste either, I'm going to find the bathroom."

I wondered if Tim was drunk. Even Two-Bit didn't drink and drive; it was the one rule that he actually stuck too. Soda and Darry never drank. I leaned back into the pew and tried to pay attention to service. The mass was interesting, it was different than what I was used too. People moved around a lot, and recited different things. When it was over, we found Father Mike outside. He was shaking hands and talking to people.

"Here, I wrote this check for you. It's for one hundred dollars. To help out the church." The guy dug around in his pocket, and proudly presented the check.

"Thank you, sir," Father Mike said.

Once all the people cleared out, Father Mike changed back into plain clothes. He tucked the check in his back pocket.

"You're keeping the money?" Curly questioned. He had a smug look. He would have shown more respect to Father Mike, if he would have pocketed the money.

"No, I'm cashing the check, and putting the money in the donation box by the candles. That way, when my superior comes, he won't know that it was him that gave the money. That guy has a special spot reserved for him. I hope he asks God for his forgiveness, or he is going to burn for all eternity."

"Who are you to say that? Is someone in his family going to die?" I was wishing I was anywhere but a church, and he was anyone but a priest.

Father Mike looked at me with a bewildered look. "No, he makes a living lying to people about selling them good cars, when really, they are junk. Not to mention he beats his wife and son. Time to start cleaning."

I didn't think that church could get any cleaner. He had us take the gum off the bottom of the pews, clean the statues, the alter, and the bathrooms. Curly and I had just got finished scrubbing the marble floors, when Mike came inside. "You guy want to call it a day? I'll drive you home."

"Yeah, I need a cigarette," I said. It was the truth. My hands were blistered from the other day, and the cleaning product was making them sting. Curly and I climbed in the back seat of the car. I enjoyed the breeze from the wind. I couldn't help but think, it had to be over a hundred degrees outside. He dropped Curly off first. Tim was in the front yard with some girl. He was standing there shirtless. He waited until Curly was out of the car until he said something. "You ought to be happy that your brother doesn't act like him." Mike eyed me from the rearview mirror.

I shrugged. "Tim isn't so bad."

"He doesn't think," he said sounding like Darry. I didn't like that tone. I threw my cigarette but out the window, and slumped in my seat. The last thing I need was two Darrys.

* * *

"Pony, there is a plate of food on the stove," Darry said. I almost felt bad for him. He was nearly sweating to death. I went down to swim with some friends from school, after I got back from the church. Darry and Soda were both home. Soda had gotten sick again. He was wrapped up in a blanket laying on Darry. He looked absolutely miserable. I could tell Darry wanted to move, but he didn't. He just sat there raking his fingers through Soda's hair. It was the same thing Dad did when we were sick. Darry was angry that the medicine didn't work the first time. It was the first time that I had ever heard Darry yell a doctor.

"What is this?" I asked. There was a plate with carrots on it, and a big green lump that appeared to be chicken and some funny smelling stuff.

"Grilled chicken and pesto. Can you get me a glass of apple juice?" Darry called from the living room.

There was no way I was eating that. I grabbed a napkin to wipe off the distrusting green crap. Darry grew impatient within seconds of me not answering him. He came barreling into the kitchen, and pushed out of the way to grab a glass. "Still not talking to me, huh?"He said it with a sort of laugh.

I didn't say anything as he poured the juice. "Well it was for Soda anyways," he said. He looked over at me and chuckled kind of bitterly. "Hate to tell you kiddo, but that chicken will have no flavor with out the pesto on it."

"I'm not eating green goo," I told him. "Besides, Curly wants to grab a burger later."

Darry shook his head. The tanner Darry got the more his eyes stood out. Every time he gave us one of his looks, it seemed to be more domineering and scary."Ponyboy, I don't think you need to be hanging around with him on a daily basis."

He couldn't be serious. First he forces this health food down our throats, and now he thinks he can tell me who to be friends with. I lost too many friends already. "We are together everyday at the church."

"Exactly, that's long enough. I don't want him rubbing off on you anymore than he already has." He grabbed the glass of juice and went back into the living room. "Sodapop, try and drink this?"

Soda pushed the glass away. "It hurts to swallow my own spit."

"I know Pepsi Cola, but you need something in you. You are going to get dehydrated."

I could be a real quite kid most of the time. However, I could also be a loose canon. "You know you're not Dad. So quit trying to act like him! Maybe if you had a little bit of intelligence, you would see he can't swallow!" I stormed down to my bedroom and slammed the door shut. I could hardly believe that I said that.


	5. Chapter 5

I sat down on the marble floor. It was cool to the touch even through my jeans. "Isn't it disrespectful to be shirtless?"

"I don't think God would want either one of you to shrivel up and die from the heat," Father Mike handed us both water. We only had to plant flowers, and repaint the fence white. It only took so long because he kept telling us to go cool off in the creek every hour.

I looked down at my stomach. "I'm going to anyways if Darry doesn't start cooking normal."

Curly threw a couple candy bars over my way. "Here, there is something normal for ya."

Father Mike raised his eyebrows at us. "Is that is your idea of normal food?"

I nodded my head yes. This was the first time I had a candy bar or even chocolate for the matter, since Darry started this health business.

"Eat like that while working here, and you will be beginning Darry for a decent meal."

Curly looked up. "I don't eat anything but candy and beer, and I'm fine."

Father Mike snickered. He tried not to smile, but he couldn't help it. "That's why Pony can work faster, and longer than you."

Curly glared at him. "That freak runs for fun. He's on the track team."

Father Mike looked down at me. "Congratulations, so did I. The last I remember, candy and soda wasn't on that diet."

I just shrugged. "It hasn't killed me yet."

"Yet is the key word."

I finished out my candy bar, when I heard him scream. "No! No! No!"

"What's wrong?" I asked looking up from my spot on the floor.

It was the first time, that we had actually been inside the church all day. I looked over to where he was standing and saw it. The donation box was gone. I realized where the candy bar had come from. I looked over at Curly; he just grinned at me.

"Can't you just ask your church people for more money?" Curly asked.

"It's not like that. That money was being saved for a new roof. I have shingles coming on Thursday, and now no money to pay for it."

* * *

"Ponyboy, what on earth are you doing?" Darry stepped into the garage. He had a smug look on his face as he watched me try to hammer at the wood.

"Trying to make a box." I answered. I spit on the garage floor. He washed my mouth out with soap for fourteen minutes, because of what I said last night. I was still spitting the taste out.

"Yes, I can see that but why?" He crossed his arms over his tan chest, and waited for my explanation. I still didn't want to talk to him.

"The church got broken into. Someone stole the donation money from the church. They took the entire box. I want to make Father Mike a new one before church tomorrow. This time have one that is screwed down," I explained.

"Okay," Darry said slowly. "Well for starters, that nail you are about to use should only be used for things like train tracks. You'll split the wood."

He walked over to the shelving units and pulled out a couple small boxes. Here use these. "Put your first nail in the center." He held the box together while I drove the nail in. "Good, put one in left corner."

We put on the bottom and the sides of the box. The top had to have hinges so it could open. Darry showed me how to put on a lock. "You going to paint it or anything?"

I shook my head. "No, it needs to be there by morning. So people can use it. I hope they will donate more money. It was supposed to go to a new roof. He ordered everything for it already."

Darry didn't say anything. He just nodded. I couldn't help but wonder if he knew that Curly had something to do with it. I looked up at him. "Thanks for helping me. I'm going to get Two-Bit to take me down there."

It didn't take much begging on my part. Two-Bit agreed because he was bored. Steve was at work. Soda was still sick. So, there wasn't much of anything going on. He mumbled something about wanting to see catholic schoolgirls in their uniform. When we got to the church a cop car was there.

I rounded the corner to where I heard them talking and stopped dead in my tracks. The sudden stop caused my shoes to squeak. The sound echoed through out the whole church.

"I've said it before, this man is going to be severely punished the moment his wife and child is taken from him," Father Mike said.

I felt like something hit me hard in the gut, and I couldn't recover. Did he seriously mean that? Did people die to because it's punishment to their loved ones. I felt my palms get sweaty. My heart was beating so loud I wondered if they could hear it.

The deputy and Father Mike turned around. He lost his angry expression. "What are you doing here? What's this?" He looked down at my hands.

I remembered the reason why I came here in the first place. "I made you another box." I shoved the box toward him.

"Feeling guilty? The box doesn't replace the money inside," The deputy stepped towards me.

Everything was swirling around in my head. I couldn't help but be nervous. "Thank you, son." Father Mike said. "This means a lot."

The deputy grabbed me by my shirt and held me close to his face. "I think we ought to go down town. I think you and I need to have a little talk."

"Let him go, he didn't do anything!" Father Mike pulled me back. "You should be ashamed of yourself. He's just trying to do something nice. He's not the type that steals."

The deputy threw his head back and laughed. He sounded evil like something had invaded his body. "You have feathers for brains. Curly has been in and out of juvenile hall for breaking and entering, and stealing. This kid has been involved in a world of trouble, including murder. These aren't good kids father. We need to do society a favor, and lock them up now."

"Why don't you go eat another doughnut," Two-Bit shouted. "I'd tell you to pick on someone your own size, but you'd have to find an elephant to do that."

Father Mike's face went red. I had never seen him this angry before. "You need to leave. This is God's house, and I will not tolerate fighting in it."

The deputy tipped his hat. His hair was sweaty and matted down. "Have a good night father, but don't bother calling me when they steal anything else. Unless you want an I told you so." He shuffled in a hurry down the hall aisle.

"Let's go," I said. I bolted out of the church. I sat in Two-Bits car and waited for him to catch up.

"Ponyboy," he stared as he climbed in the car. "Don't let people like that fat ass get to you."

"Just take me home," I said not caring if I sounded like a little kid.

I was thankful the Two-Bit didn't try to talk anymore. He just dropped me off at my house. I wanted to sit on the couch and watch TV with my brothers. That didn't happen. Darry's truck wasn't in the driveway, and Soda wasn't home either. I decided to hang out on the couch and wait for them to come home. I drifted off around ten. The next time I woke up, I was screaming. My nightmares got worse, but it had been a while since I woke up like this. My brothers didn't come running in like I expected. I looked out the window. Darry's truck wasn't in the driveway. I thought back to what I heard Father Mike said. I wondered if God taking my parents and friends was enough punishment, or if he had plans to take my brothers.

A/N: I just wanted you guys to know. I have nothing against the catholic church, I know that information is false, and it will all be explained. Also, thanks for the reviews!


	6. Chapter 6

I tried the phone again, but Pony didn't answer. "Damn it," I looked up at the clock; it was really late.

Soda had just gone back into surgery. Go figure, it wasn't strep, and I was right. I took him to the emergency room when his temperature when up past a hundred and three. He went back for an examination, and I found out he had an abscess in his throat. It needed to be drained, and he was staying over night.

I put another dime in the slot and reluctantly called Two-Bit's house.

"Hello?" Two-Bit sleepily answered the phone. He sounded a little angry too.

"Do you know where Ponyboy is at?" I asked.

"Darry?" Two-Bit questioned. "I dropped him off at the house. He ain't there?"

"He didn't answer the phone. I'm at the hospital. Thanks, I'll run by the house."

"Call me if he escaped. I'll go run down to the Sheppards."

It would take about a half hour to drain the thing out of Soda's throat. I could get home and back. He had just better be there. Nervous was an understatement. I wasn't mad; I was freaked out. I tried to tell myself that he was just asleep. He wasn't missing or in the next town. I don't think my foot left the gas pedal the entire drive. I breathed a sign of relief when I saw him sound asleep on the couch.

I knelt down next to my youngest brother. "Hey kiddo," I shook him. "Wake up."

His eye lips flew open. "Darry!" Pony grabbed me around the neck and squeezed. "I thought you guys were gone."

This was new. "No, Soda's temperature went up real high. I took him to the hospital. Found out he didn't have strep. He had an infection, that lead to an abses in this throat."

"Is he going to be okay?" Ponyboy sounded like he was close to crying. He was a tough kid. He didn't cry for no reason.

"Yeah, what's wrong with you?" I hugged him back. He still wasn't letting go. "Pony, you're choking me."

He loosened his grip, but dug his face in my shoulder. I rubbed the back of his hair. "It's okay." I knew it was the nightmares. They made a slight return after our friends died. Waking up to an empty house probably freaked him out even more. As odd as it sounded, I couldn't help but smile. He didn't ask for Soda. Which meant that I was doing a good job. I didn't have anyone around to tell when I did a good job. Minus the state, but as long as they are fed and clothed, I was doing a good job to them. Soda usually came to me with almost any problem. He wanted me to hang out with him when he was sick or hurt. Ponyboy went to Soda. I was left in the dark about ninety percent of the time. I felt like shit every time.

"Do you remember it?" I asked. When he didn't answer, I stood up with him still attached to me, and made my way to the car.

"You and Soda are both getting way to big for this." I tossed him into the passenger side, and smiled before shutting the door.

"You had to carry Soda?" He asked.

"Yup, kicking and screaming like a kid. He doesn't like hospitals."

"Can't people die when there temperature goes up to high?" He asked gravely.

"Yes, but calm down. His fever was only one-o-three point four. It wasn't like it was hundred and five."

Pony leaned against the window. He was the only kid who could sit right next to you, and be a million miles away at the same time.

"What's wrong?" I asked again.

"Nothing," he mumbled. He was back to being teenager, and a moody one at that.

We made it in time for Soda to get out of surgery. The doctor informed me everything went fine. I had to bite my tongue. We wouldn't have had to come here like this, if they would have listened to me in the first place.

"Hey Pepsi Cola. How you feeling?" I pulled a chair next to his bed.

"My throat still hurts." He voice so horse, you could hardly hear him. "Can we go now?"

I shook my head no, and raked my fingers threw his hair. "I'm afraid not. You can't leave until your fever goes down to something kind of normal. You're throat is going to hurt pretty bad for at least an hour."

"Hey Ponyboy, you missed all the action." Soda scooted over in his hospital bed. "Come on." He patted the area next to him.

"Soda that ain't a good idea," I said, but they both ignored me.

"I ain't contagious," Soda smarted. He grinned at me, before resting his head on top of Pony's.

I watched as the fell asleep. For the first time, I realized it. I thought, the only reason Soda agreed to sleep in the same bed as Pony was for Pony's sake. Yes, it put an ease on the nightmares. I realized now, Soda needed Pony just as much. Soda took our parents death the hardest. I remembered back to when Pony was gone; Soda didn't sleep at all. I guess having Pony next to him was a tangible thing. He knew he wasn't going to loose him. I put my elbows on the bed, and rested my face in my hands. For me, this was going to be a long night.

* * *

"Darry, how many chin ups can you do?" Soda asked. I pulled out the old chin up bar yesterday. I guess the guys had discovered it.

"Twenty five," I answered. I really didn't want to get out of my bed. My back was sunburnt. I could feel the skin peeling off it. I came home and threw up.

"Holy crap. I can't even do five."

"You just got out of the hospital. You probably shouldn't be doing them at all."

"Soda! Soda get in here. Check out the kid," Steve yelled.

We both ran into the living room. Pony was on the chin up bar, he wasn't struggling. I had seen Soda. His struggle started after three. Same with Steve, and Two-Bit couldn't even do one.

"He's got to be cheating some how. He is on fourteen," Steve said. He was pretty heated that he just got his ass beat by a little kid.

Pony started struggling to pull himself up. I had to admit. I was really impressed. "No, he's doing them in correct military fashion."

"He's in good shape," Soda stated the obvious. I couldn't tell if he was slighted or impressed.

Pony let go of the bar and hit the ground. He pressed his hands to his shirt. "Shit that hurt."

Soda laughed. "You did fifteen! Ten more and you would have been tied with superman here. I think we need to hit the gym, Steve."

"Chill out. The only reason Pony can do so many is because he is scrawny. There isn't much to lift."

"Yeah well you're fat," Pony said pulling his hands away from Soda, who was trying to inspect the damage. Steve had done a low blow. Poor kid, he had lost more weight, and he wasn't happy about it.

"Stop it!" Soda ordered. "At least were better off than Two-Bit over here."

"The only pulling up I need to do in my beer to my mouth," Two-Bit grinned. "Well and my pants."

I rolled my eyes. "Ponyboy come on." I waved him over to the kitchen. "Let me see."

He opened his fists. He had blisters all over his hands and fingers. "They will callous soon enough."

What the heck did this guy have him doing? I understood cleaning, but his hands were seriously busted up. I didn't like it. I held out my hand. It still looked worse then his, but it was calloused. "Yeah, I know. You aren't doing work until those heal."

Pony starred at my hands. I guess he had never noticed before. "Ouch."

"It doesn't hurt." Not anymore at least. I remembered when I first started my roofing job. I could hardly stretch my hands out, and I couldn't pick up anything for days.

"We don't have to go until the heat wave ends. Father Mike says it's too dangerous. You shouldn't be roofing."

"My boss says houses don't roof themselves." I wish they did thou only in extreme weather. I patted his back. "Go wash those and wrap them. I'm going to bed."

* * *

I grabbed the first bundle. It was hotter than hell out here. It wasn't even ten yet. The sun was always the hottest between ten and two. I began to hammer the roof down. It was the same old monotonous routine. I actually liked roofing most days. I liked the idea of building things. Not to mention, it kept me in shape. Today, I was trying to work extra hard. Only three of us showed up to work. I was hoping to get a bonus or something. The heat was making me move like a sloth.

"What's the matter with you?" Jack asked. He was only a few years older than I was. He grabbed the bundle from my hands.

"I just feel sick. I got a bad sunburn yesterday." I put my hands on my knees. I was starting to feel dizzy.

"You ain't breaking a sweat. That can't be good."

I looked up at him. I wanted to say something but I couldn't. All the sudden, everything went blurry. I felt like the air was sucked from inside of me. I tumbled foreword as everything went blank.


	7. Chapter 7

I looked up from hospital bed and laughed. My kid brother stood in the door way crying. There wasn't anything funny about the situation, but laughing was all I could do. "I thought I told you to stay home."

Soda stood there looking guilty for disobeying me, but he was bawling his eyes out. When I found out, I had to stay here for two days; I called home to tell them what happened. I also warned them, I would kick their heads in, if they came down here. They didn't need to see me like this. I wasn't so enlightened about suffering from severe dehydration and hyperthermia. Plus, the nurses threw a fit over the sunburn I had.

"Come here little buddy." I stuck my arm out, and wrapped it around him as he cried into my chest.

"What's hyperthermia anyways?" He asked calming down a little bit.

"It means my body is over heated. It's heat stroke," I said.

"That's makes it scarier."

"That's enough," A nurse said. "You can have visitors, but they can't touch you. Sit down here." She pulled a chair close to my bed for Soda. "He can't have any extra heat."

"Sorry," he mumbled.

I glared up at her. You had to be freaking kidding me. He was crying, why couldn't I hug him. "It's fine Pepsi Cola. I just need to chill out. You're always telling me to do that anyway."

The nurse rolled her eyes at me, but it made Soda grin. She stuck a thermometer in my mouth. "I ought to just set up your own personal room. Since you two seem to want to live here."

"Not me, I hate hospitals and doctors, and needles." He wiped the back of his hands over his eyes.

"How do you feel about nurses?" She asked. She had to be close to my age. She was really pretty with out a once of make up on.

Soda grinned. "I like nurses just fine."

She pulled the thermometer out of my mouth. "That's good. It looks like the muscle guy over here is going to be just fine in a day or so." She gave me a stern look. "As long as you relax."

"He doesn't know how to do that. You might need to show him," Soda said.

"Well if he doesn't you have permission to tie him down," She smiled back at me before leaving.

"Where is Pony at?" I asked. I figured he'd would have came too. If for anything to annoy me.

"He went down to the lake." Soda looked down at his feet. "He didn't want to come."

"Looks like he can actually do what he is told for once."

* * *

"Ponyboy, do we need anything else?" Soda asked. He handed me his list of stuff to get at the store.

I shook my head. "Doesn't look like it."

"Good thing I picked up those extra shifts. Darry better let me help out more."

"Don't you anyways?" I asked, I mean that was supposed to be a big part of why he dropped out.

Soda laughed. "You really think he'd work two jobs if he let me pay half the bills. I put the gas in the car. I pay part of the car insurance. Once in a while, I get the groceries."

"Are you serious? I thought you helped out with everything."

Soda shook his head. "He won't let me. Says he's the adult, and I'm the kid. We're both going to have to start helping him out. He can't work himself sick. I'll help out financially. Think you could handle some extra house work?"

I just shrugged. Soda wasn't exactly asking me a question. It was his way of telling me to do it. "Yeah, but you got to help with our room."

He grinned. "Sure thing."

My head was somewhere in the clouds. I had so many thoughts going around in it. Soda was real angry at first when I didn't go with him to see Darry. I didn't want to see Darry in a hospital bed. I couldn't see him, and know it was my fault. "Soda have you done anything wrong lately?"

Soda started at me like I had just sprouted another head. "What do ya mean?"

"Like have you broken one of the ten commandments? We don't go to church. That is bad."

"Pony, I think you have spent to much time with the priest."

"People have to pay for the things they do eventually, and others can suffer from it."

Soda didn't like to discuss religion or politics. I don't think it was because it bored him. I think he just didn't like it, and it made him uncomfortable. "Ponyboy," he began slowly. "I haven't killed anyone in cold blood. I'm not a saint, but I remember what out parents taught us, and I don't think I've done anything that is so bad. Besides, the last time I did something that could have killed a person Darry took the strap to my ass. So, I think I paid for my mistake."

He didn't understand what I was asking, or what I said. I didn't think there was a way to even make it click. "No one suffers from getting strapped but there person on the receiving end."

Soda raised his eyebrows at me. "You're sure making Darry suffer. Don't you think he feels bad enough that he had to do it?"

"No," I said. It was the truth. I didn't think he felt bad, but he probably didn't feel good about doing it either.

Soda put his head in his hands. I knew he was frustrated with me. "Kiddo, cut him some slack. He's a good guy, and he is trying to raise us to be good people. I need to go to the store before it closes. You want to come?"

I shook my head. "I'm going to go for a run."

I ran until my legs felt like jello, and until the pain in my side sent my doubling over. Tulsa's days were really hot, but the nights were nice for a run. I wished now that I would have brought cigarettes and water with me. I laid down gasping for air in the side of the road. I tried to tell myself that I ran all my problems out, but I could run for forever, and my problems would still follow me. I saw the headlights from a mile down the road. I really hoped the person wouldn't run over me. I could tell it wasn't a soc car.

The car slowed to a stop. "Are you alright?"

I sat up as fast as I could when I heard the voice. "Father Mike?"

"Pony? What on earth are you doing?" I heard the slam of the car door. "What happened to you?" He asked as he knelt down next to me.

I pulled my arms to my back and used them to keep myself propped up. "Just went out for a run?"

Father Mike gave me a disapproving look. I knew it was stupid to be out and about alone this time of night. "Curly wasn't lying when he said you were a runner. You running from that older brother of yours?"

I shook my head. "Well, maybe I don't know."

He stood up and helped me to my feet. My side still stung. My legs felt wobbly underneath my body weight. "We need to get some water in you."

He took me back to the little house that was next to the church. The entire inside was gray. I had never seen so much gray in my life. Even the furniture was gray, except for the table, which was brown. He set water and plate of cookies in front of me.

"I'd give you milk, but I forgot to get that. Please eat those, I told my congregation I liked chocolate chip, and every family brought me a dozen. One man can only eat so many cookies."

"Thanks," I said.

"Do you care to tell me why you took of running in the middle of the night?" He tapped his fingers impatiently on the table. It wasn't exactly the middle of the night.

"Is there some way you can get your sins forgiven? So others don't suffer from them?" I asked.

He looked at me funny. "Are you referring to people suffering because of your sins, or suffering for your sins?"

"I'm asking if there is some way to wash them away. I don't go to my church anymore. I don't want either one of my brothers to die because I am a bad person."

Father Mike was now looking at me the same way Soda was earlier that night. Like I had sprouted another head, maybe three in his case. "Who told you that you were a bad person?"

"I figured it out on my own."

Father Mike shifted in his chair. "What's your story? You're just an innocent kid; you aren't bad. You don't have the same nature as your friend Curly, even if you are a so-called greaser. You aren't a hood. You wouldn't hurt a fly much less a person. Even I picked up on that when I first met you. So why don't you start from the beginning and start explaining everything."

"That's a really long story." I said thinking back to the night at the drive in when Cherry had commented that Johnny and I didn't look like Dallas and Tim.

"We got some time," Father Mike said.

There really wasn't anyone else to talk too. I didn't want to admit it, but right now, he was the only who was willing to listen. He was the only one who I would get answers from.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Sorry about that guys. I'm not sure how I managed that one. Here is the REAL chapter 8.

Father Mike starred at me from across the table. I had told him everything. I told him about Johnny and Dally, the living gang, my brothers, track, my parents, and everything in-between. He had a completely blank expression on his face.

"None of this is your fault, son," he said it with so much sincerity you had to believe him.

I reached in my pocket and pulled out the wrinkled flyer that was on a friend's car the last day of school. It gave the address of the church, and on it a list of quotations the priest had said. One of them being "Death of a loved one is punishment for your sins."

"This is why you guys destroyed my church?" His eyebrows furrowed together with fustration.

I nodded. "It pissed me off, but the original idea came from Curly."

"Ponyboy, this flyer came from a man who wanted to buy the church property and turn it into a grocery store. None of these things were ever said."

I looked down at my hands. I was ashamed of myself. "Yeah, I think I better go. It's getting late."

To my surprise Father Mike pointed to the phone. "Call Soda, tell him you aren't coming home tonight. We have a lot to talk about, and you'll want to get to bed early for tomorrow."

I did as I was told. I really didn't want to go home anyways. I sat back down at the table. "Things just got messed up fast."

"You have been through way more than any other kid should have too," he said.

"I just don't understand. Why me?"

"God doesn't give you anything you can't handle," Father Mike said. "Nothing that has happened was because of you. Why didn't you just talk to one of your brothers?"

I can't talk to Darry, and talking about this stuff makes Soda uncomfortable, I tried."

"Look at me, and listen to me when I say this." He waited until I looked up at him before going on. " You got a good heart, but you also got a hard head, but that is about it. You need to talk to Darry about this, because I know now, that until you see proof, you are still going to some how think this is all your fault."

I knew he was right. I felt better, but there was still the tinge that something was wrong with me. "Well, at least Curly and I have done free labor." I tried to smile changing the subject.

"Yeah, I got a lot more done with you guys being there than I ever would have alone. You should get some sleep. I threw an extra pillow and blanket on the couch for you. We have to roof the church tomorrow."

"Oh boy," I said.

* * *

It was only one bundle of roofing. Father Mike had taken off down the street to get some more supplies. Curly and I had to move this to the roof. I watched as Curly struggled to even move the bundle a foot.

"Shit!" He said.

"Darry can lift two bundles at a time," I stated. I wanted to laugh at how out of shape he was.

"He also has two sticks up his ass. Do I look like Darry to you. My head is as big as his bicep."

I glared at him. No one was going to make fun of my brothers. "Shut up!"

I pulled on the rope that held the bundle together. I could feel every muscle in my body work to move these. I remembered watching Darry at work one day. He moved these things with ease. I could hardly move it five feet, but I got it further then Curly.

"Told ya that shit was heavy," Curly said smirking at me.

I scowled at him. "I got it farther than you did. So shut up. I'll pull, and you push."

For some reason Curly agreed. He groaned about how hung over he was. Apparently, Tim and him went on a manhunt for some guy his sister had went on a date with. When they couldn't find the guy, they went to a party. He had too much tequila. I could still smell it on him.

"It's a shame Darry won't let you near Buck's." He was hardly pushing up the ladder.

"Push Curly," I ordered. "I was there once, and I didn't like it anyhow."

"You should come out. You know since the warden is in the hospital. There is a party tonight, the Brumly boys are going to be there."

I shook my head. "I can't, Soda and I need to clean the house before Darry gets home."

Curly rolled his eyes. "Man, the guy has the both of you attached by stings. Tim doesn't force me to do any of that bull shit."

"Shut up," I said. I didn't want to hear him start in on my brother.

"What's up your ass? Any other day and you would be joining right in."

"It's hot, and I want to get this shit done," I said. That was the partial truth. I also didn't want him talking about Darry.

* * *

"You know I can keep you here?" Maria stood in the doorframe with her hands on her hips. She had been my nurse the entire two days. As much as I hated being there, I was going to miss the ongoing flirting between us.

I took the lid of the coffee Soda had brought me. "Look it has ice in it."

She shook her head but smiled. "So when do you think you will be back. I want to take vacation that week."

"What are you talking about? I'm your favorite patient."

"You are the reason I picked up smoking again."

When I had no response to that Soda decided to help me out. "He has a habit of being hardheaded, and driving people crazy, especially while shirtless."

Maria laughed as I finished putting my shirt over my head. "Get any mouthier pal, and I'm going to skin ya."

"Yeah right, that child has a face of an angel," Maria said boosting Soda's ego a little more.

"I guess I look like Satan."

"No but you sure do act like him," she smarted.

"Then you ought to meet my baby brother. Boy has a face of an angel, and the attitude of a demon." I hadn't seen Ponyboy in two days. He had hardly spoken a word to me since I busted his ass. It sort of bugged me that he didn't even come to the hospital once.

"Sounds like you. Soda must be the sweet one. Speaking of which, Soda bring your car around. Because I know he isn't going to leave in a wheel chair."

She handed me some forms to sign, and then gave me another stack of papers. "What is this?" I asked.

"It's a list of ways to avoid dehydration, heat stroke, and lists how you can determine warning signs." She twirled her hair around her finger and waited for Soda to leave. "There is a black card in there. It has my phone number on it. Just in case you need anything, or fall of the roof next time."

The ends of my smile probably spread to my ears. I knew she had to like me. "I knew I was your favorite patient."

I stepped outside right in time for Soda to pull up with the truck. "She likes you," he said as I climbed in.

I ignored his comment. It wasn't like I really had time or money to go out on dates. No girl wanted to be with a guy who was tied down by two teenagers. "Where's Pony been?"

"I don't know. He's been awfully strange lately," Soda said. He drummed his fingers on the steering wheel. "He slept the last two nights at the priest's house. He came home yesterday cleaned up the house, and then went back there."

"What the heck?" I questioned out loud.

"I don't know. He tried talking to me about sins and stuff. I think it just frustrated him more. Then he goes out for a run, and next thing I know he says he's at the priest's house. Something is wrong with him. He hasn't slept that great in months either."

"Whatever it is. He is going to have to deal with it," I said. It sounded bitter, even to me. I mean, he is just a little kid.

Soda pulled into the driveway. The house was dark. I could tell that no one was home. It sort of surprised me. "I'm going back to work at five until ten, and then Steve wants to go to the Dingo for a while."

"One thirty," I answered his question before he could even ask. The curfew was normally midnight.

Soda smiled. "Thanks Darry."

The house looked better than it had in a long while. To both Soda's surprise and mine, Pony was passed out on the couch. His cheeks were red. He was full of sweat.

"He's a good kid," Soda whispered.

"Only when he is sleeping," I said heading into the kitchen.

Soda followed me into the kitchen. He was giving me one of his incredulous looks. Well, the best one he could muster up.

"What?" I asked. I almost wanted to laugh.

"Don't you think that was sort of on the mean side. You said it seriously."

"It's true. That goes for the both of you." I cracked a smile at him.

Soda stuck his tongue out at me. "You aren't easy to control either."


	9. Chapter 9

"Soda?" I rolled over as he climbed into bed.

"Hey," Soda whispered. "It's late go back to bed."

I glanced up at the clock. "It's one thirty," I said. My entire body ached from roofing the church. I took notice to my wrapped hands. I wasn't sure how I got here.

"Yeah, we went to a party after work. Be quite in the morning Two-Bit and Steve are going to be hung over."

"How come Darry lets you stay out so late?" I asked.

"Because I'm older." He grinned and rubbed his hand over my hair.

"It's because he thinks I'm bad."

Soda gave me a confused look. "What are you talking about?"

"I heard you guys earlier," I said. They were sort of loud when they first came. "When you came home from the hospital."

"Hey kiddo, he was just joking. He said the same thing about me too. You know, he's pretty worried about you. Did you talk to him at all?"

I shook my head. "I slept on the couch. Well, I thought I slept on the couch." Darry must have carried me back to my bed, and wrapped up my hands.

Soda sighed. "Just cut him slack. Please Ponyboy. I don't want him back in that hospital."

"Okay," I said just to make him happy. I wasn't exactly itching to have Darry back in the hospital either.

Soda threw his arm around me. "Good night."

It wasn't a good night. I woke up with a jolt, and bit my lip, so I wouldn't scream. I felt something warm run down my face. I knew it was blood. "Shit."

I got out of bed. These dreams were just morbid. I took off running to the bathroom only to my feet tangled up in something. I knew it was a person. I couldn't help but scream, as I hit the floor side ways.

"Holy shit! Watch where you are going." Steve's voice sounded like he was in pain.

He rolled over and groaned. I pulled my foot out from under him. I could hear Darry and Soda coming out of their rooms. One of them turned the lights causing Steve to groan, and me to shield my eyes.

"What the hell is going on?" Darry asked.

"The stupid kid stepped on me. Damn near knocked the wind out of me."

"Well don't sleep where people walk," Darry mused.

"Darry, you can go back to bed," Soda said. "I can handle this."

I rolled my eyes. There was nothing to handle. I made my way to the bathroom. I couldn't exactly throw water on my face with out taking the bandages off my hands.

"Don't touch those. Your hands are not looking that great," Darry barged in. I didn't fully shut the door all the way. I was still annoyed that he just waltzed in.

Darry put the toilet seat down. "Sit."

I did what he said. He ran a rag under the water, and then wiped the blood off my chin. "You okay?" Darry pressed the rag to my bleeding lip.

"You can go back to bed. They are fine." Soda said to Darry.

Darry actually looked kind of irritated. He ignored Soda. "You look like a boxer with your hands taped up, and a split lip."

I grinned a little bit. "I may need some boxing skills tomorrow when Steve's ribs are in pain because I stepped on them."

"Did you not get a good enough whiff of him? He'll be too hung over to worry about his ribs." Darry ran his hand through my hair. "Go get some sleep."

* * *

The entire living room smelled like beer and Jack Daniels. I was glad that Soda didn't drink. It was time to get back to the drawling bored thou. I put a pan on the stove and started making eggs.

"What are you doing?" Soda asked. "Hey, I paid that water bill."

"I'm making breakfast. How much was it? I'll stop by the bank and get your money."

"I can make it. Why don't you go back to bed."

"Sodpop, how much do I owe you?" I asked. He was starting to crawl under my skin. I didn't need help, and it was a slap in the face for him to think that.

"Just don't worry about it this month." He replied carefully. He could tell I was getting pissed off. He grabbed the carton of eggs.

"Damn it, Soda! I'm not broken! I'm the adult in this house! I pay the bills and I tell you what to do. You're the kid, you do what I say!" I was shouting loud enough to cause the guys in the next room to stir.

"Just let me help out during the summer, so you don't die of heat exhaustion."

"I'm not going to die. I'm not fragile. I can still cook, clean, roof and do what ever else I want. It wasn't serious."

"It sure looked pretty serious when you were in a hospital bed for three days."

I turned back to the eggs. "This is exactly why I didn't want you coming down there."

"What was I supposed to do? Let you die. I thought you fell off the roof." Soda stared down at his feet.

"Sodapop, everything is okay." I said just to reassure him. God, I hated it when he got upset. I pulled him into a hug.

"Go wake your brother up."

"He's gone," Soda said breaking away from me. "Left before you got up."

"Does he have plans to talk to me again?" I asked.

"I don't know," Soda answered truthfully.

Now I was really frustrated. I rubbed my forehead hoping that the pounding that started would go away. "Where do you think he went?"

"Community service," Soda answered slowly. "He's been going early. He isn't supposed to be there until nine."

I let out a hostile breath of air. "You know what, I'm going to go get him." I grabbed my keys.


	10. Chapter 10

"I used to think he hated me," I said picking up a second box of nails. I tossed them into the wheel burrow along with the other tools.

"There is no way he hates you. If he did, he wouldn't be wasting his time or money by having you around. Darry just misunderstands you," Father Mike said.

I let what he said digest. It was an age-old problem. Darry and I didn't see eye to eye.

"I know that, but it's like he is frozen. When things get rough, he just freezes. It's scary."

"It's his defense mechanism. Believe it or not, you are the same way."

"I am?" I couldn't see myself as just being frozen. I talked to people all the time. I wrote about things. I got my feelings out. Darry was just cold.

Father Mike nodded. "Why else wouldn't you have gone to the hospital?"

"Soda thinks I'm being a total brat to him. The way I see, he is being a total hard ass to me."

Father Mike gave a laugh. "Did you two ever think that you came from the same branch of stubborn from the family tree?"

I pictured Darry and I as two separate people; who were to different to get along. It never occurred to me that we were alike. Other than the fact we felt the same way about sports. I just shrugged. I had a lot of thinking to do.

"What do you know about dreams?" I asked.

"Absolutely nothing," he answered. "Why?"

I paused for a minute. I thought just maybe there might have been something he would have known. "Just wondering."

"It depends on who you go by. I've heard they could mean anything, and they could mean nothing."

That wasn't any help to me. I could hear the sound of a car pull up to the church.

"Hello?" A voice from outside came. It was easy to recognize. I didn't even hear the truck pull up.

We stepped outside of the shed to see Darry standing there with his fists in his pockets. He looked intimidating. He glanced at us funny when we walked out of the shed. We had left the wheel burrow full of tools there.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Came to find you. You took off early this morning, and no one saw you." Darry replied. He eyed Father Mike. If I were him, I would have been spooked by Darry, but he didn't seem the least bit intimidated.

"Well he is here," Father Mike said not taking his eyes off Darry. He stepped in front of me filling the gap between Darry and I.

"I didn't take off that early," I said pointing to the Plymouth that was barreling down the street. It was Curly's ride.

I watched as the car stopped just a hair width away from the Darry's truck. Curly stumbled out of the car. His eyes were blood shot, and he was in the same clothes he was in two days ago. He was at least five feet away, but I could smell the liquor on him. Darry grabbed Curly by the shoulders and steadied him on his feet.

"Are you still drunk?"

"No, just hungover," Curly replied. I noticed the bruise setting in on the side of his face.

Darry looked over at us. "He can't be on a roof today. Pony shouldn't either."

Father Mike shook his head. "Go get some food and water in you Curly. You can start after that. As I see it, drinking is a privilege, one that you aren't even old enough to have. Being hung over or what ever you are doesn't excuse you from work. Consider this a big lesson."

Darry didn't let Curly go. "Ponyboy get in the truck."

There was an even flat tone to his voice. It only got like then when he was really angry, too angry to yell even. It scared just about anyone in the gang. The last time he used that tone was when he nearly broke Steve's jaw. I glanced up at Father Mike, he returned that glance with an expression that pretty much told me he got it. He finally understood what I meant about Darry.

"I understand you are concerned but these boys are in my care right now and _"

"Yeah, well this one doesn't leave me care, and any idiot could realized that Curly has no business being on a roof. Him working isn't a lesson. It's a damn death sentence," he glared at Father Mike before adding. "Ponyboy don't make me have to tell you again."

He didn't have too. I mumbled an apology to Father Mike and grabbed Curly away out of Darry's grip.

"I didn't think your up tight brother had it in him. He's actually kind of scary," Curly said.

"Shut up," I told him.

"By the way, don't expect Pony back until his hands are healed," Darry called over his shoulder.

We drove away in the truck. I looked back in the rearview mirror to see Father Mike standing there confused. I felt kind of bad, but I was just as confused by Darry's outburst. I was embarrassed too. Thank God, Curly knew how to keep his mouth shut. He could have a bad habit of babbling at awkward times.

I jumped out of the truck the second it pulled into Curly's driveway. "I'll be home by curfew," I said slamming the truck door.

* * *

"It's too hot to be walking around this shit hole," Curly complained. "Beats doing work thou."

We had only walked to the DX, and now we were walking back to his place. We were going through the park. I didn't really think it was that bad out today. I told Soda and Steve about what happened. Steve just snickered, and Soda gave me some speech about how Darry was worried when I wasn't there in the morning. I kicked at a rock on the ground.

"Does Tim ever go off the deep end like Darry did today?" I asked.

"Nah, Tim keeps his cool," Curly answered.

I shoved my hands in my pockets. Then I realized that was something Darry did. I jerked my hands away from my pockets and shook them in the air. I wondered if Father Mike still thought Darry and I were alike. Why did things always have to be so strange? I wished now I would have bought another pack of smokes at the DX.

"Ponyboy, we got trouble," Curly announced.

I looked up to see a beat up Chevy start to slow down. There were four greasers in the car.

"What are you talking about?" I asked. Usually when one of the Sheperds said they had trouble, they meant it.

"It's that guy's older brother," Curly said. I watched as he downed the rest of his Coke.

There was no need to explain. He told me the story of what he did last night. Tim and Curly went looking from a guy who tried to mess around with their sister. They found him; beat the crap out of him. Now his older brother had plans to seek revenge. I looked at the car again. They weren't greasers in the car. They were hoods. It didn't take a genious to kow that they probably blades and heaters on them. I felt my palms get sweaty. If Curly could keep his cool, we might be able to keep this a skin fight.

The hoods stepped out of the car. "Well, well, well, what do we have here?"

Curly broke the end of his bottle. So much for a fair fight, we were already out numbered. "We should be saying the same thing about you."


	11. Chapter 11

"I see you aren't following doctor's orders."

I could hardly hear the voice over the heart beat pounding in my head. I turned around to look at Maria. She looked just as good in the sundress as she did her nurse uniform, maybe a little better in the uniform. I had gotten bored sitting at home and decided a small run would clear my mind. My brother's weren't home, but I guess I got caught anyways.

"Are you following me? There are laws about that," I said. I watched a car full of greasers drive to the opposite end of the park.

She put her hands on her hips, and gave me a clear look of disapproval. "Very funny. It's my turn to watch my brother's and sisters."

She pointed to the jungle gym. It was crawling with dark haired, dark eyed kids. I smiled. "You got room for two more at your place?"

"Sure, I'd take Soda any day. With the way you are going, you'll be dead soon anyways." She dug around in the basket she had, and then held up a water bottle.

"You are just prepared for any situation, aren't you?" I asked taking the water and sitting down next to her. "That's a good thing. You'll need it for Ponyboy. That kid is excellent at throwing curve balls."

"Darrel, I have nine other brother and sisters. They range from ages seventeen to six. My Mom and I are the only incomes. I can handle any curve ball he wants to throw at me."

"Did your Dad die?" I asked picking at the dirt.

She nodded. "Two years ago."

"Mine too, well both my parents did. It's just me and my brothers."

"Wow, I thought this was rough. It's nothing compared to what you deal with."

I let out a fake laugh. "Nah, I don't have little kids."

"Teenagers are a lot worse. I think you past situation has been_" She drew her lips into a thin line.

I knew she had read the newspaper article. The one that came out after Johnny and Pony saved the little kids in the fire. She had probably been working when he was hospitalized.

"You play this game better than I do," I said to end the awkwardness.

She looked me up and down. She had the ability to make me feel as if she could see right through me. It sort of gave me the creeps. "What's wrong?"

I thought about telling her thanks for the water and high tailing it out of there. For some reason, I didn't. It was the first time in over a year that someone might actually understand what I am going through. So, I told her everything that had happened in the past month between Pony and I.

"When he told me I wasn't Dad, and needed to stop acting like him, and then when he said if I a little bit of intelligence. That just left me speechless. I didn't even say anything, or do anything." I was stammering like a fool.

"You should have. First you should have put a bar of soap in his mouth. Then you should have turned him around and whipped him to the point where he couldn't sit for a week," she said.

I didn't like her telling me that. He was a good kid. "This whole thing probably started from me thinking he needed to be tanned."

She shook her head sent her dark locks to scatter all over her face. "I don't think his attitude has anything to do with you," She started.

I realized what the car of greasers was after. I didn't have time to let her finish.I felt my heart jump and I took of running. You had to be kidding me. They were two little kids being jumped by four guys that we my age. I had to hand it to my little brother. That kid was holding his own really good. I watched as one of the guys pulled out a blade. He turned and advanced toward Pony. They had beaten Curly to a good pulp. They weren't about to cut Pony. I charged the guy and threw him to the ground, and stepped with force in his wrist. I felt his wrist snap, and he screamed.

"Get the fuck out of here," Tim's voice came from behind me.

The guys took of running. I jumped off the guy on the ground. He scrambled to the car. I couldn't figure out why they took off so fast. I looked Pony up and down. He was a little banged up.

"You okay?" I asked.

He just nodded. His face had gone whiter than snow. He looked like he might pass out cold, as he wobbled around.

"Good fighting there. You held out pretty good, kiddo." I grabbed him by the shoulders and tried to steady him.

Tim stepped over and helped Curly up. I realized what made those guys run, and Pony go white. Tim had a gun between his belt and pants. "Damn it, you got a blade on you Curly. Why the hell didn't you use it? You have plans to let those thugs slit your throat? You moron. I ought to re beat the crap out of you."

"What did they jump you two for?" I asked.

"It doesn't concern you guys. You're brother was just in the wrong place at the wrong time," Tim answered.

"Can we go home?" Pony asked gruffly.

I looked down. He had gotten pretty busted up. I could already see a red lump forming over his temple. I could only imagine how much that had to hurt. "Yeah, you need to clean yourself up."

I put a hand on his back and guided him foreword. Maria was over by the sandbox now. I wasn't sure how she'd feel about fighting. I wasn't sure why I cared. I could tell by her facial expression she didn't approve. She looked at us from her spot.

"This is Ponyboy," I figured I might as well be polite an introduce him.

Maria smiled. "Hi there."

Pony looked baffled. "Hi," he said slowly.

"Darry, he has a concussion; his eyes are dilated. Make sure he doesn't fall asleep."

"What do you know? I'm going home," Pony said. He shuffled foreword.

Maria raised he eyes brows at me. "You're right, face of an angel, and the attitude of a demon."

I couldn't help but laugh, but Pony didn't see to find the humor in it. He scowled back at the two of us. I was pretty embarrassed by how he was acting. I waved to Maria and ran jogged to catch up with him.

* * *

"Darry, he's sleeping," Soda called out. "Maybe we should let him be."

I dropped the spoon down and ran into their room. So much for him just wanting to read a book, the little liar; he wasn't happy with me. When he went into his room, and slammed the door; I let it go.

"Ponyboy wake up!" I shouted shaking him.

"Ow! Stop!" He took a weak swing at me.

I snapped my fingers. "Sit up."

Soda slowly hauled him into sitting position. "Come on Ponyboy, lets go grab a Pepsi. Something to get your blood going."

Pony grumbled all the way into the kitchen, but stopped when he saw Steve. I was never happier to have him there. Both of my brothers had the innate ability to annoy the living daylights out of me when they whined. The whining always seemed to magically stop when the gang was around.

"Good Lord, they clocked you good," Steve laughed.

"I know, you think Curly would be a little quicker on his feet, but he isn't," Pony growled. He sat down at the table with his head in his hands. "He's a moron."

"That's what you get for hanging around with hoods, Ponyboy. You're lucky Darry and Tim got there when they did. You'd be lying in a coffin right now with your head and body separated."

"Lay off him," Soda defended placing a Pepsi in front of Pony. "Darry said he held his own just fine. Besides, Tim even commented, he was just in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"No, he was with the wrong person," Steve said, but he shut up after that. He always did when Soda told him too.

"Why can't he sleep?" Soda asked me.

"Because his stupid girlfriend said I couldn't," Pony snapped.

Soda jumped out of his chair. "Did you call the nurse? Is that who you were with today?"

"Pony you got a lump on you're head the size of a baseball. There is no way you don't have a concussion. I know you're tired, but sorry about your luck pal. You ain't going to sleep."

"Are you going to answer me?" Soda asked. I could have answered him right then and there, but it wouldn't have been quick enough for Soda. "Ponyboy did she have long black hair?"

Pony must have nodded because Soda went on. "Tan skin, really pretty? She has the biggest butt and spend bumps ever?"

"Sodapop Patrick!" I shouted turned around to face him. Steve sat there laughing and Pony looked UN phased by the whole thing.

"What? It's not like it's a bad thing," he said grinning from ear to ear.

It wasn't a bad thing, but I couldn't say that. I had to be the adult. Not to mention, Maria did deserve respect. She had to put up with me. "Shut your trap before Mama comes back from the dead, and beats you over the head."

"I'm pretty sure she would be a lot more mad at you being disrespectful to a priest, than Soda checking out some broad," Pony smarted.

I chose to ignore that comment. I wasn't happy how the morning events played out. I grabbed a few plates and dumped food on them. I set them down in front of my brothers. "Shut up, and eat," I said.

Pony pushed his plate out of the way. "I'm not eating that crap."

"Ponyboy just try it," I barked out.

"This whole health food thing is about as stupid as you are!" He shouted getting up and storming down the hall.

Steve sucked in a breath of air. "As much as I would like to see that kid get his attitude adjusted, I'm going to go."

Soda sank back in his chair. "He didn't mean it. You know he didn't. He's probably confused or something."

I shook my head. "Soda please, just don't start that crap now."


	12. Chapter 12

I walked up to the church. Soda was mad at me in the morning. I didn't blame him. I didn't bother to talk to Darry. I slipped out the second I heard the truck leave.

"What on earth happened to you?" Father Mike stepped out of the church. He used his hand to shield his eyes from the sun that had not fully risen.

"Curly and I got jumped yesterday," I answered. "Not a big deal. I'm fine."

"You aren't supposed to be here," Father Mike said.

I shrugged. I wished I had remembered to grab my cigarettes off the dresser before I left. "My brother's and I aren't talking."

"Take a seat," He pointed to a spot on the steps as he sat down. "Look, when I was your age, I was out on the streets. My parents were dead. My older brother was in jail. It wasn't until I went to juvi, that I realized I needed to do something better with my life. Jail is a nasty place, all your brother wants to do is keep you out of it."

"I know," I mumbled. I really didn't want another lecture. "He thinks I act like a demon."

Father Mike smirked. "Can you blame him? You act like Soda is the God's gift to the world. You think Tim is the cool guy. Darry's done everything for you, and you treat him like he is nothing. Curly is headed to jail, with the way he is going. You are going to be too, if you don't straighten your priorities out."

This really wasn't what I came here to hear. I just wanted someone on my side. I felt a metallic taste in my mouth, and I knew I chewed my nail off my finger.

"Where is Curly anyways?" I asked.

"Tim said he was sick and hung up," Father Mike replied. "I bet Curly could use some company."

I stared down at my feet. I was sort of hoping he would be here. Maybe I'd go visit him. I owned him a pack of smokes.

"Ponyboy," Father Mike started. "I can see how Darry is hard to talk too. I can see how he is intimidating, but I think in some ways, he is not happy with you being able to talk to me and not him. You want him to cut you slack, but you need to cut him some first."

I wasn't ready for this. I felt bad for insulting his intelligence. I was angry that Soda was angry with me. I couldn't sleep. I was mad that Darry thought I was a bad person. I kicked at a rock.

"I think I'm going to go home," I said standing up.

"Need a ride?" He asked.

I shook my head. I wanted to be alone for a while. I didn't get why things had to be more complicated than necessary. I stopped at a gas station to get a Pepsi. My head was still pounding from last night.

"Hey kid. How's the head?"

I looked up to find Tim standing there. He was smoking a cigarette, and had ripped up jeans on.

"I'm fine, how is Curly? I heard he was sick."

Tim shrugged. "He'll live. If you and him take off, stay out of trouble. I'm not going to be around to save your asses this time."

I sort of just nodded. I felt bad for Curly having to be home alone while sick. I wondered if he cared or not.

Tim glared at me. "You don't talk much, wish Curly could pick that up from you."

* * *

I wasn't in the mood to sit around the house. I figured I might as well bring Curly a pack of smokes. I owed him a pack. I nearly smoked his entire pack the other day. I passed up my street and headed to his place.

There was a girl with blue-black hair standing in his yard. I knew it was his sister. I had seen pictures at his house, but I really had never met her before.

"Hi Ponyboy," she said laying a towel down on the grass.

"Hey, Curly around?" I asked. I completely forgot her name.

I watched as he she wiggled out of her shirt. She had a yellow bathing suit underneath. She sat down on the towel. "He's at the hospital."

She said it so nonchalantly. I was confused to why he would be there. She must have picked up on me being confused, because she quickly added. "My Mom took him to the hospital this morning. He had his appendix taken out. She got back a few hours ago. He is just fine."

My stomach plummeted. I could hardly believe she was acting like it was no big deal. Anytime someone went into the hospital it was a serious deal, especially when organs were removed.

"Thanks," I said.

"If you visit him, tell him Tim is pissed at him for running his mouth," she said.

"Sure," I answered.

I caught the bus to the hospital. I felt my stomach sink lower with guilt. It wasn't that long ago that Darry had been here. I didn't even go up once. I was here visiting someone who wasn't even family. This wasn't like visiting Johnny and Dallas, or eve Two-Bit when he got his tonsils taken out. I pushed the door open to his room. Curly was lying on a hospital bed staring up at the television.

"You don't look so bad," I said for the sake of saying something.

Curly lifted up his gown showing his stitched up and swollen stomach. It surprised me he was even wearing it. I figured he would have taken it off and laid around in his underwear before putting a hospital gown on.

"I think I'll tell the guys I got stabbed."

I smirked fishing out the pack of cigarettes. "I guess Father Mike hasn't taught you much."

Curly shook his head. "Nah, Tim called him before I came up. No work for me for a while. You're on your own there."

I just shrugged. It was so odd. When I ran into Tim earlier, he acted like it was no big deal. If it would have been me in the hospital bed Darry and Soda would have been here all day.

"You're a weird guy," Curly said. "You're too quite."

I tossed him the cigarettes. "I hate hospitals. They give me the creeps."

"Yeah, I ain't a fan either, but being here is keeping Tim from beating my ass."

He looked sort of depressed. It was almost like he was a dog, who just wanted to be told "Good boy," from his owner. Curly liked being his brother's shadow. He liked being Tim's younger brother, and he liked the attention Tim gave him. It didn't matter if it was good or bad. He'd never admit any of it, or that he was upset that no one was there with him.

"I don't think so!" I looked over to see the same girl Darry introduced to me at the park. I guess she worked there because she was in uniform.

"A little smoke ain't ever hurt anyone," Curly said with a grin. He winked at her. "Besides, Ponyboy said it was a way to relax, and you told me to relax."

She rolled her eyes and marched over grabbing our cigarettes and putting them out on her clipboard. I rolled my eyes. Why did he have to drag me into it?

"Why are you here Ponyboy? Is Darry okay?" She asked as she tossed our smoldered cigarettes in the garbage. She actually sounded concerned, and not just the basic nurses concerned, but like she really cared about him.

I couldn't even remember the last time Darry went out on a date. I shook my head. "No, he's at work. I just came to visit Curly."

Maria tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. I wondered if she would even go out with Darry. He made a joke once that Soda and I weren't cute enough for him to pick up chicks with. It wasn't a joke; it was the truth. We weren't little kids, we were teenagers, and no one wanted to date a guy who was tied down with two teenagers.

"I catch either one of you smoking in this room, I'll whoop you both. Understood?" Maria said turning around. She stopped when she got to the door. "Tell your brother I said hi."

Curly raised his eyebrow at me. "She likes muscles? Guess that means I don't have a chance."

It was my turn to roll my eyes. "I don't think you ever did. How'd you piss Tim off so bad?"

"He's been going with these two girls. I can't stand the one. She's always around. So, I told her he was two timing her, and she told the other girl. Now Tim isn't getting laid."

"Oh," I said.

"Light up again, see if Nurse Maria will come back in. Tim should stop by here and get a look at her ass."

I felt the tips of my ears get red. "Curly, maybe you ought to get out of that dress, and put your sister into check. She's laying in your front yard half naked."

I grabbed the pack of cigarettes and made a dash for the door just in time to hear him get all worked up. It had finally started to rain, when I got outside. I made a run for my house. I loved running in the rain. Two-Bit used to joke that it was my excuse not to shower. I wished I would have left Curly the cigarettes, because they were drenched by the time I got to my street. I threw the pack in the garbage. Darry's truck was in the driveway. I bit my nail; Soda wasn't home yet. Part of me didn't want to go inside. I wanted to run back down to the church. I saw lightening flash across the sky. I had to go in now.

Darry was standing in the living room covered with mud. He smiled slightly. "Rain sneak up on you too?"

I nodded. "What are you doing here? It's only two."

"Can't roof during a storm. I'm going to make lunch. You want something?"

I shook my head. I was surprised that he wasn't going to yell. I couldn't help but feel kind of sick. Darry reached out, I jumped back a little startled. I looked up at him, and he pushed my hair that was plastered to my face out of my eyes. He looked sort of hurt that I jumped back.

"Ponyboy," he said softly. "You need to get some sleep, or we are going back to the doctors. It looks like someone blacked both your eyes out."

I chewed on the stubs of my nails. I found myself shaking my head again. I didn't want to talk about sleeping. I didn't want to talk about my dreams. I made the b-line for my bedroom. I changed out of my wet clothes and on my bed listening to the storm outside. There were too many things going through my head to even concentrate on my thoughts.

I heard heavy footsteps come down the hall. I closed my eyes and rolled over onto my back. Darry knocked lightly on the door, but he hardly waited a few seconds before opening. I heard him rattling things around. I cracked open an eye to see him shutting the bedroom window. Rain had gotten inside there was a puddle on the windowsill. I shut my eyes again.

"Thank God," Darry whispered. I felt his hand on my forehead. He pressed it to my check, and then slid the sheet over me.


	13. Chapter 13

I wrapped the towel along my waist as I stepped out of the tub. I had to admit the health food was paying off. I felt better, and the six-pack was showing like I wanted it too. My brothers might hate it, but it is sticking around. Not to mention, Soda was a tab bit calmer with out all the sugar. As much as I loved the kid, he could drive me insane with some of his shenanigans. I starred at myself for a minute in the mirror. Steve was right; I was all brawn. Maybe that's why I put so much pride into my muscles. The thing with Pony is he is all brain. There isn't much brawn to the kid. He was a good fighter for now, but if he kept his mouth going the way he did, he was going to need the brawn too. Or maybe it was just my dumbass he shot his mouth off too.

I could hear the storm brewing. I replaced the towel with my shorts and ran out on the porch to get a good look. I loved storms. I wasn't even scared when I was a kid. I'd sit on the porch and watching the lightening. I could still here my Mom screaming at me to come inside. I stuck my head out to let a few drops of rain hit my face. Too bad this was Tulsa, and the only thing the rain was doing was making the air sticky. The word Daddy pulled me from my thoughts.

"Shit," I said to nobody. I took off running toward my brothers' room. Never in my life, had I ever seen someone dream like this. Pony was screaming loud enough to make the dead roll over and want to cover their ears.

"Hey, it's alright." I grabbed his forearms, so he wouldn't whack me in the face with his flailing limbs.

"Ponyboy wake up."

I pulled him up by his arms, and hugged him.

"Daddy," he cried out again.

I could tell he wasn't fully awake. I patted the back of his head to get him to wake up a little more.

"He's not here. You know that," I said as gently as possible.

I felt my neck grow hot as he cried. There was no way to calm him down. This just had to play out. I didn't even know what to do or say. It was like his nightmares had come back with a vengeance.

"I want Darry," he choked out.

I waited a second for him to correct himself and say Soda, but he didn't. I couldn't help but stifle a small laugh.

"Who do you think has you right now?" I asked.

He pulled himself just far enough to see my face. Then started the water works again. "You're dead, I heard your bones crack."

"No, look." I knocked on my skull. "See they are just fine."

"But, I_"

"It was a dream. You're in your room, remember?" I was really starting to worry now. He was always able to differentiate dream world from reality.

His greens eyes scanned the place. The second they meant mine he started crying again. I could feel my heart pound in my chest.

"I think I'm demented or something," he said. "I'm really bad."

"What are you talking about? There ain't nothing wrong with you," I said

"I'm not normal. I'm possessed," Pony stated.

"Ponyboy, there is no such thing as normal or being possessed," I said rubbing his hair.

He wiped away a few tears. His face was glowing red now, but it was with embarrassment.

"I'm sorry for acting like such a jerk," he quivered. I watched as he wiped the last of his tears.

The apology took me by surprise. It was so random of him. I wasn't excepting one. I smirked a little bit.

"You're a teenager. It's not going to be the first time you act like a little kid, or a jerk," I ruffled his hair. "Go watch some TV."

Pony sat on the couch with a pained expression. The TV was on, but he wasn't watching it. He was staring off in a zombie like state. I tried to sort through the bills and budget. Pony's words kept echoing though my head. Where the heck would he get the idea that he was possessed or something? The kid might act like a demon but he wasn't demonic. I looked over at him; he couldn't keep going like this. I grabbed the bottle of sleeping pills Doctor Alexander had given us. I always kept them hidden. I didn't want him to pop these like he popped aspirin, when he thought I wasn't looking. I tried hiding the aspirin from him. Then one day I had a huge headache and forgot where I put it. Since it didn't seem like it was going to hurt him, I just let it go.

"Pony take these," I ordered. I held out my hand with the circular pills in them.

He looked up at me for a second. He knew exactly what the pills were. Pony snatched them from my hand and took them with his Pepsi.

"You going to camp out here?" I asked, as he stretched out on the couch.

Pony nodded sleepily. It would only take about ten minutes for that stuff to kick in. I went back into the kitchen and put the bottle back in the hiding spot. I heard the door slam followed by the familiar sound of Soda kicking off his shoes. He was blabbering on to Pony about something.

"He isn't with it," I informed him coming back into the living room.

"You can say that again. What's wrong with him?" Soda asked. He picked up Pony's hand and let it go. His hand flopped down on the couch.

"Just gave him one of those pills," I answered. I slipped my work boots back on. "You sticking around for a while?"

Soda nodded, "Where are you going?"

"Father Mike and I need to have a talk. Don't say nothing to him when he wakes up," I ordered.


	14. Chapter 14

_A/N: this chapter is rated M for language._

It looked like a dingy, cookie cutter living room. All the furniture lined the walls except for the coffee table with a few magazines on it. The carpet was white as snow. The walls were freakishly clean. Maybe I was just to use to the two tornado teens that I lived with. His house was strangely quite. When I first started taking care of my brothers, I use to freak out about wanting things cleaned. Now, I thought it just showed that three boys lived in the house.

Father Mike slumped down into a chair. "What can I do for you?"

"We are going to talk, and then you are going to stay away from my little brother," I began.

He didn't get as much sun as I did. His hands were white. I could tell I made him nervous by the way he rolled his thumbs.

"Are you threatening me?" Father Mike asked. He was more sarcastic than I realized.

"Ponyboy has been through a lot. I mean that. He has had to deal with way more on his plate than most kids his age. The very last thing he needs is your bible being shoved down his throat," I started. I tried to really think about my words. I didn't want to loose my cool.

Father Mike furrowed his brows together. He crossed his arms. "I don't force the written word of God on anyone who doesn't want to listen."

"You and you're bible thumping idea's have got him believing that he is a bad person that is possessed. Those words never came out of my little brother's mouth until you came along," I pointed my index finger at him.

"I take it, you don't believe in God," he said with crooked grin.

"No, I don't. Like I said, keep your tall tails about all that crap away from my brother." He was starting to really piss me off.

"I don't preach anything to Ponyboy. I just listen," he said.

I was two seconds from punching that grin off his face. "I'd appreciate it if you left my family alone," I said getting up.

"Darrel, he did not get the idea that he is bad or that he is possessed from me," he called out.

There was a way he emphasized the word me. It was his was of accusing me with out actually doing so. I whirled and glared at him.

"Do you know why your brother chose to vandalize my church?"

"He's been hanging out with Curly," I started but he cut me off.

"Because he thought that I preached that killing off people was God punished people by killing their loved ones. You didn't listen to him. To be honest with you Darrel, you're little brother is a disturbed young man."

Right before I passed out with heat exhaustion, my blood felt like it was literally boiling. It felt like that now, but it wasn't because I was over heated.

"You might be able to fool a lot of people with your bull shit but not me. The only reason I'm not punching your head in is because my Mother would kill me if I did so. You have to fucking right to say that my brother is disturbed," I shouted.

"I do. You know why, because I listen to him," he said calmly. His demeanor was so calm; it was as if he was mocking my anger.

"Fuck you," I hissed through clenched teeth.

"You say that because you have nothing else to say. I think you and your brother both fell from the same stubborn tree, and hit every branch there is on the way down. You both are too hard headed to realize how much you hurt the other. You don't have a single clue to why Pony thinks he is a bad person. If you think you can handle it, I will tell you," he said.

I jammed my fists in my pockets. "You think you know everything," I laughed bitterly.

"It's because of you," he pointed at me.

My chest pulled tight. "I've never told him that," I stated.

"Maybe not directly. Like you said before, he has enough on his plate. Maybe you should learn to control your mouth," He said.

I was about to completely loose it, but the phone rang. Father Mike answered the phone. I stared at the white floor. I was never going to yell at Pony for bringing mud Every dent in the wall and stain on the carpet brought character to the house. Father Mike's house was plain; I felt like I was in a psych ward.

"Darrel," Father Mikes voice was shaky. "That was Soda. We need to go down to the hospital."

I jumped out of my chair. "Why is he not feeling good?"

Father Mike was at the door already. "It's Ponyboy and Curly," he said.

"There is no way. Ponyboy had a sleeping pill, he was passed out when I left," I said jumping up. My heart was now racing. Did I over dose him?

"What happened?" I asked as I fished my keys out of my pocket.

"I couldn't understand it fully but it had to do with a gun," Father Mike said.

* * *

I sped to the hospital; this place was becoming a second home. I hated it. Pony had grown up around guns. He had the best shot in the family. There was no way he could have messed up. Curly was supposed to be in the hospital.

Soda was in the waiting room balling his eyes out. I threw my arm around his shoulders.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"I don't know. I went to take a shower after you left, and when I came out he was gone. The doctor's won't let me see him. Curly, him and some kid from his school were screwing around with a gun."

"Darrel Curtis?"

I looked up to see a police officer standing there. "Yes sir," I said.

"You need to come with me," he glanced at Soda. "I need to talk to you alone."

"Take a seat Soda. I'll be back in a second," I told him.

The officer motioned me to follow. "First off you're brother is fine. I'm reporting him as a by stander. I'm sure you know why." he kept his voice low.

It was the first time that I felt like the police were on my side. I looked up at guy in front of me. It all became clear. He was the cop that shot Dally. Right after Pony passed out, he radioed for the ambulance.

"Thank you, " I said.

"Anyways, Thomas Smith sold a small handgun to Curly. Curly was buying the gun to give to his brother and his gang members. The boys went to your house, and got your brother to show them how to aim and shoot."

"My Dad took us hunting. He grew up around guns," I wanted to burry my face in my hands but I didn't.

He smiled, but he looked sad. "When we went in. Curly dropped the gun. It fired and just nicked you brothers shoulder, right here," he pointed to the area about a half-inch away from his neck.

"Holy shit," I choked out. If that bullet would have hit slightly to the right, Pony could have been dead. I put my hand on my stomach. I felt like I was going to puke.

"He had nothing to do with the buying or selling, and he didn't even know about that at all. Just take him home. He is in there and in shock," he pointed the room behind me.

"Thank you so much," I said sincerely. I shook his hand and went to see my brother.

Pony was sitting on the doctor table. He looked stony faced. His shirt was n the table next him filled with blood. I wanted to tear Curly apart. That bullet nicked closer to Pony's neck then the cop let on. That is when it hit me. My kid brother was shot. Accident or not, he had a bullet hit him. Pony could have been dead. I took a step closer to him.

"Darry," he called out.

I thought I was going to be able to hold my composure, but I couldn't help myself. I just started crying my eyes out.


	15. Chapter 15

I couldn't help but to think how crazy my family looked. Soda and I were bawling, like kids who skinned their knees on the playground. Pony was acting as if he were stoned out of his mind. Actually, the doctor was convinced he was until I explained about the sleeping pills.

"I think what the problem here is he has grown since you had the prescription. Those pills were probably meant to be taken every night and not saved for over a year. Which is probably why he was only knocked out for a few hours and is acting funny," the doctor explained. He drummed his pen on the clipboard.

"I don't want him taking those every night. He's too young to be hooked on sleeping pills," I admitted. I had known a few guys who were hooked on sleeping pills.

He smiled, "I don't blame you. I'll have the nurse bring you in a new prescription. I guess I don't have to tell you to keep an eye on him. You can let go now."

I realized I had been squeezing him through out this whole thing.

"Thanks," I said sticking out my hand to shake his.

"Can we go home?" Pony asked. His green eyes were scanning the room all night. It was like he was trying to find something.

"In a minute, we have to wait for the nurse. You hurt at all?"

He pushed his eyebrows together. "Man, Curly is an idiot," he declared.

I just nodded to agree with him. The door opened and Soda came barreling. I caught him by the shoulders before he could pounce on Pony.

"Take it easy. He can't get roughed up right now," I told him.

"You guys must really like it here," a familiar voice came from the doorway.

I looked up to see Maria in full nurse uniform. This was some great impression. "Not quite. We just like to drive the nurse insane."

"Yes, well I've actually only been assigned a crazier patient than you. I had the night off, but now due to all of this craziness, I am stuck babysitting Pony's friend. The police don't want him running off again."

"He ain't Pony's friend anymore," I said putting my hands in my pockets. "But good luck, that kid is a pain in the ass."

"I've handled one of those before," she teased.

"Darry, can we_"

Pony's voice was muffled. I turned to see Soda with his hands over Pony's mouth. He was trying to give him a look that told him to shut up. I couldn't help but crack a smile.

"Yes, Ponyboy we can go home," I answered.

Maria shook her head with a huge smile. "Feel free to call me if you need anything," she said.

I just nodded and helped Pony off the table. I really wanted this week to just be calm. I knew better than to expect it to be anything but calm.

"Ponyboy come on," I heard Soda plead.

Pony was starting to wonder down the hall. He was heading toward Curly's Mom. Her name was Gloria. She had insisted when we were younger to call her that. I think it was to make her feel younger. She was supposed to be a mother, yet she dressed like a ragged version of Dallas' ex girlfriend Sylvia.

"Oh, Pony, I'm so sorry," she puffed away on her cigarette. She eyed me and smiled seductively the grabbed Pony's chin and looked at him.

"You know Darry, that boy get handsomer and handsome everyday. He's going to end up looking just like you," she said.

"Thanks," I replied shortly. I motioned for Soda to get out of the way so I could grab Pony's arm. "Let's go."

"Where's Tim?" Pony asked. He peered into Curly's room. I could see Maria, and Father Mike from this angle.

Heck if I know," Gloria laughed. "I'll see you boys later."

She brushed against me as she walked by. Now I was going to have to shower again tonight. Ponyboy looked up at me. He sort of had a crushed look on his face.

"You guys are here," he said expressionlessly.

"Yeah, kiddo. We are here. You scared the crap out of us. We'll go home and watch Zorro; it is on TV tonight," Soda replied.

I inwardly groaned again. I couldn't stand Disney or cartoons. I knew sitting through a movie wasn't exactly a fun night for Soda. He was willing to do it for Pony; who was just staring blankly down the hall.

"Start listening," I ordered as I wrapped my arm around his waist and hoisted him into the air like a football.

"Darry!"

I turned at the sharp voice. Pony laughed as we swung around. Maria was standing there with her hands on her hips. She was shaking her head. I had to admit, she looked adorable.

"No rough stuff," she said exasperatedly.

* * *

I looked over at my brothers. I had sat down and watched half of the movie with them. They were both curled up on opposite ends of the couch. Pony was almost as tall as Soda. I had no clue when this growth spurt had happened; it was like it happened over night.

I went back to my budget and bills, when all the sudden money fell on the table beside me. I picked up the wrinkled bills expecting to see Soda standing there. It wasn't it was Pony. He stood there rubbing his eyes trying to wake himself up.

"What's is this," I asked.

"Father Mike paid me for doing some extra work. I want to help out," he explained.

I wasn't sure if I should be happy he was being nice, or take this as an insult.

"Am I not feeding you guys enough or something?" I asked with a smirk.

"I just don't want anything bad to happen," he answered.

"We got plenty of money, and you got shot tonight Pony. Ain't nothing much worse is going to happen. Go back to sleep," I said firmly. I couldn't understand why either of my brother's were so keen on helping out.

"I didn't mean to get into any trouble. It wasn't my fault," Pony said. He looked a little hurt.

There were defiantly times where I didn't understand my own strength. I forgot how easily I could hurt either of my brothers; it didn't matter if it was with the tone of my voice, or my actual hands.

"Ponyboy," I called out as he tried to walk away. "Come over here." I pulled out a chair and patted the seat."

Father Mike's accusation of me being the one that screw up Pony went through my mind. Pony slid next to me in the chair.

"Okay, I'm going to show you why you don't need to worry about finances," I said pulling out the notebook I kept the budget in. "This column holds just my weekly paychecks. This column is the budget. I write down everything, we spend money on, medical expenses, food, and utilities. This page starts on how we are going to save on certain things."

"You have money in a saving's account?" He asked sounding surprised.

"Yes, when I started clipping coupons, and making Soda pay for the gas he uses, and the car insurance, since he is the reason it keeps going up. I started putting a lot more in the saving account. This week Soda decided to buy groceries. So, I put the money for groceries into our medical budget. We really must like that hospital."

"So, we are okay? We have money and everything," he asked.

I smirked, "we aren't millionaires, but we are okay."

"I can help out. I can get a part time job at the grocery store. You could put more money in your savings account then. We would get a discount," he said getting exciting at his own idea. "You could maybe go to college then."

"Ponyboy, I don't want you to worry about this family. I got everything under control. I want you to be a kid, and stay that way for as long as possible. Concentrate on school, track and let me do the worrying," I said.

"Okay," Pony agreed.

I rubbed the top of his head. I was going to be really happy when his blond hair was gone. He looked really funny with two-toned hair. "You're a good kid," I said. "You know that."

He just sort of gave me a small smile and rubbed the top of the shoulder. That made me think of another thing.

"I'm not mad about what happened today. Not at you, I'm mad at Curly for being so stupid. I wish I could just take my belt to that kid's ass," I said.

"He has to go to jail. I think that's punishment enough. He only wanted the gun to give to Tim. All he really wants is Tim to recognize that he is there, and to be part of his gang. I just feel sorry for him. I wish I could help him or something. He isn't a bad guy."

"That's the thing Ponyboy, Tim is a thug. He is going to end up in jail for the long haul on day, or worse. Curly is going to follow Tim there. I love the fact that you got a big heart, but you can't save everyone. You can't follow around the wrong people. They will take you down with them."

"Darry, can I ask you something personal?" He asked.

"Sure," I answered slowly.

"Are you going to ever go out again, because you could have asked that nurse out weeks ago. She would have said yes," he said. It was like he knew something about girls.

I didn't want to explain that no women wanted anything to do with me, when I was the guardian of two kids. Hell, chronologically I was still a kid. I had tried dating before. No one understood what it was like raising teenagers. "What do you know about asking girls out?" I asked poking at his ribs.

Pony curled up defensively. "I think more than you."

"Go watch Zorro, you little punk," I laughed. I raised my hands to threaten fake tickle him again. I was not about to listen to his thoughts on my personal life.

He slid of the chair and went back to the couch.I watched as he went and snuggled up across form Soda. I looked down at the budget. This was going to be here tomorrow. I tossed my pen down. Zorro wasn't the worst thing in the world.


	16. Chapter 16

"Put these things in," I said grabbing the bananas. My arm was in a sling; the doctor told me it would help my shoulder heal faster. I peeled the banana with my teeth.

"Keep that up Pony, you can get a job as that guy in the monkey suit outside the zoo. Might not even need the monkey suit," Soda laughed.

"I want to see you peel a banana with one hand," I said sarcastically.

"Think we should wake Darry up?" Soda asked. "Give him fair warning."

I shook my head no. "He won't go if you tell him."

I watched Soda flip the pancake into the air. "Finally, we get to eat something good around here," he grinned at me.

"I thought you liked Darry's health food," I said glancing at the clock. She would be here any minute. Darry rarely went out of the house unshaved and showered. I'm pretty sure those were two things he would want to do before a date.

"I do but it's missing my two basic food groups. Sugar and anything fried," Soda replied.

The knock at the door let us know she was here. Darry was either going to enjoy this or kick our heads in. Soda knocked me on the shoulder and grinned. He took off running in the living room. Darry was still sleeping on the couch. I almost felt bad about waking him up.

"Darry," I shook him.

"What's wrong?" he asked swatting at my hand. He rolled over on his stomach.

"Darry get up," I said sharply. "You got a date here."

Darry opened his eyes and looked at me. "Are you feeling okay?"

Soda pounced on Darry and started slapping at him. "Wakey wakey time,"

He rolled over on to his side. "What's going on?"

I pointed to Maria. Darry slowly followed to where I was pointing. The second he saw her his face went red. I had never seen Darry's face go red.

"Were getting coffee. I got a note that said to meet you here when I got off work," she explained awkwardly.

"Ummm," Darry looked over at Soda and I.

"Pony thought you needed to have some fun," Soda explained. "Apparently, you needed some help in the women department."

Darry just sat there embarrassed and dumb founded. He shot Soda and me one of his infamous looks. "You both are nuts."

"Should I go home?" Maria asked.

"You either get coffee with her, or eat Soda's pancakes. So far, we put bananas, M&Ms, and peanut butter in them, and there is no coffee," I warned.

Darry reached for boots. "I could use coffee. How about you?"

"Coffee sounds great," Maria agreed.

Soda ran back into the kitchen once they were gone. "You were right, he does need help with the ladies."

"Told ya," I said. I grabbed the rest of my pancakes and took them to the table.

I never thought I would miss Soda's sugar filled pancakes a day in my life. Man, I sure did. Soda sat down with his. We sort of just ate in silence. There wasn't much to say.

"Ponyboy," he said. He sounded weird. It was a voice that sounded like Soda's, but it wasn't his. It was an adult voice. He said my name the same way my parents did when we were about to get scolded. I didn't want to think about Mom and Dad that way.

"Yeah?" I answered. I pulled my legs up on the chair and put my chin on them.

"Look, what you did for Darry, that was pretty tuff. We got to talk now. You and me," Soda began. "You don't get mad at him like you do me."

I sort of shrugged. Soda never spoke to me in this tone before.

"Ponyboy, I know_, I know that the last several months have been rough. Look, you just need to put your head in the game. Last night, you could have really gotten killed. You scared us something fierce again. I'm only going to tell you this once, find a better friend then Curly," Soda said.

I sunk back into my chair. I didn't like seeing this side of Soda. It made me feel like I should crawl up in a ball and hide.

"I know," I croaked out. He was right. It was time to hang out with other people.

Soda threw an M&M at my head. "You got one heck of a guardian angel," he said.

"Believe me, I know," I mumbled. I picked the M&M up and threw it back at him. "I talked to Darry last night. You don't need to lecture me."

"I'm older than you. I can lecture all I want," he smarted. Soda stuck his tongue out at me. "You guys okay now?"

"I guess so," I said. It wasn't the reply he wanted, but it was honest. "I mean, after roofing the church, I realize how much he really does. Roofing is just brutal. I can't imagine having to do it everyday," I explained. There was really no way to describe it.

"Don't feel too bad, and don't let him fool you. He loves that job for some odd reason," Soda said.

"Why?" I asked. I mean he had to like that job for reasons other than showing off his muscles and staying in shape.

"He wanted to be an architect. I guess it's pretty close," Soda answered.

I gave a one shoulder shrug. "Think we could go swimming today?" I asked to change the subject. I knew I couldn't go.

"You got stitches," Soda answered. "Why don't we go down to the record store?"

I shook my head. I really just didn't want to leave the house. "How about cards or something around here?"

"Sure, I'll call up Steve and Two-Bit," Soda answered.

_A/N: There is more Soda for you. I think this only has a chapter or two left._


	17. Chapter 17

I sat there laughing at her childhood story. She was fireball. It was one of the reasons I was attracted to her.

"What?" Maria asked shyly. She had a slight smile when she caught me staring at her.

"It's the first time I've seen you with your hair down. It's always pulled back." I said. She had a mane of black curls. "I like it like that. It's crazy like you."

"I know it's bad. I should cut it. My Mother has been on me to cut it. She's a hairdresser. I keep it long to annoy her," She admitted guilty. I watched her bite her lip. It was sort of cute.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't be complaining about my mother, she said.

"It's alright. I used to piss my Mom off all the time," I replied. "I tell myself that Ponyboy is karma biting me in the ass for the stuff I did to my Mom."

She shook her head at me. "That is horrible," she smiled.

We had been playing the game of twenty questions. I lost count, and we were well past twenty questions. It was her turn to pick the questions. Breakfast hadn't even gotten to the table, but I didn't care. I was enjoying this.

She spun one of her curls around her finger biting her lip. This had become the signature thinking face. The game started off as simple questions, favorite colors, and team, that kind of stuff. Then it got sort of serious. I raised my eyebrows.

"Biggest regret," she said smiling slightly.

"Ain't that serious for a first date?" I asked. I really didn't want to get into this.

She leaned over the table. "You asked me my bra size, and I didn't slap you," she protested.

I folded my arms over my chest and grinned. "Hey, I told you not to answer that."

She only glared at me. "And then have you hound me for the rest of the time, or worse stare," she joked.

"Oh don't worry. I'm a gentleman. I don't stare. Besides, that's not my favorite body part," I said. God, it was like Two-Bit had taken over my mouth. I wondered if I was like this in high school. I couldn't take my eyes off of her, or watch my mouth. I was fumbling over words and saying almost anything that came to my mind. Half the time, I wasn't making sense. She probably thought I was nuts.

"What is your_" she stopped mid sentence. "Answer the first question," Maria laughed.

I stirred my coffee nervously. I had never really talked about this. "My Mom wanted me to go to community college. I wanted to go to a big university. I knew it would take me a little over a year to save up enough to go. We argued a lot over it. Including the morning they died. We were supposed to go to this trip with some family friends, but I didn't go. My Mom came into my room, and was bugging about what I'm going to do, eat and that I needed to go. I told her to stay out of my life with a few choice words," I said. I felt like I was drowning. My chest was tight. I didn't want to talk about this.

"Darry," Maria reached across the table and took my hand. "It's okay. We've all said things like that to our parents. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have pushed that on you."

"We just don't talk about our parents. I said that, and my brothers were in the car when our parents died. They don't speak anything about it and neither do I," I admitted.

"Not even the good times?" she asked.

"No, not even good times," I answered. My chest felt like it was about to cave in.

"That's not good," she said slowly.

"We're guys. That's just how we handle things," I said. I tried to control my breathing like I did when lifting weights.

"You know Father Mike, the priest Curly and Pony have been doing community service for, he offers grievance counseling," she said

I couldn't help but smirk and snort. She gave me an odd look. I breathed a sigh of relief when the server brought us our food. It broke up the strange moment.

"So, I believe I get to ask you a question now," I grinned.

* * *

"That was fun," Maria smiled as I walked her to her car.

"It was," I said slowly. "Look before we start anything serious, I have to warn you."

I shoved my hands in my pockets. Now it was time to end the twenty-year-old fun, and go back to parent mode. "I just want to let you know this. I can't be normal guy. I have a lot of responsibility. I have to be both parents, and I'm not always fun and games. I can't make mistakes. I can't always act my age, because I have to set an example," I explained.

Her brown eyes widen. "You are really intense for a first date. What are we going to do for the second? Get married?" She asked as she slid into her car.

"I'm an intense guy," I answered. Then I dissected her words. I had gotten a second date. I couldn't' t help but smile all the way up to my ears.

I watched her drive off before I went into the house. The whole place smelt like burnt sugar. Soda was asleep in the middle of the living room floor. It looked like he had just crashed. His limbs were sprawled out.

"Soda?" I nudged him with my foot. "Why don't you go sleep in your room. People are going to trip over you."

I walked down the hall to find Ponyboy. He was in my room staring at himself in the mirror. I watched him run his hand over where the bullet nicked him. The color drained from his face.

"You okay, buddy?" I asked.

"I could have died," he said breathlessly.

"You have a way of cheating death," I stated sitting on the bed. "What's going through your mind?"

"Nothing," he lied.

It bothered me that he could just lie to me like that. I grabbed him by his arm to stop him from running off.

"Dad put hot sauce mixed with cayenne pepper on my tongue when I lied to him," I smirked. It wasn't meant to be any sort of real threat.

"You're not Dad," he barked at me.

"But, I'm the closest thing you have to a parent Ponyboy," I said. "You, me, and Soda we have to start talking about things. I can't let you guys just keep getting hurt. It's not going to end up good for any of us."

"You don't listen anyways. Leave me alone," he tried to jerk loose of my grip.

"I'm trying," I said. "Just listen to me for a second."

"Darry let him go. He's been through enough," Soda said.

Soda snuck up on us and took me off guard. Pony yanked out of my grip and scowled at me. I hated this. I felt like I was in a loosing battle when Soda stuck up for Pony like this. There was two of them and one of me. Not to mention, Pony and I would probably be able to work things if Soda didn't stick his nose where it didn't belong.

"Come on," Soda waved Pony over. "Go put a shirt on. Two-Bit called wants up to go to the rodeo.

"Pony can't go," I said burring my face in my hands.

"Because I don't want to talk to you? That is fair," Pony shouted.

"The doctor said you needed to stay in for a day or so. Don't raise your voice to me," I warned. God, I sounded like Mom.

"He'll be alright. I'll babysit," Soda grinned and ducked Pony's swing.

"No," I said firmly. "I don't know if you should go either."

"I'm seventeen. You can't just tell me what to do. I've been to rodeos before," Soda gritted his teeth.

"That's the thing, I can." I said standing up. "You guys have to start listening to me. We need to talk about things."

"We did talk remember. You told me you two weren't going to fight anymore," Soda said hotly.

There was a blast from a car horn. I knew it was Two-Bit. Both of them were glaring at me.

"Fine, we won't go to the rodeo. We'll just take a drive," Soda said.

They made a mad dash to the door. Bother ignoring the fact that I didn't say they could go. Great, that made two liars. Maybe, we did need some help on things. All this arguing wasn't going to get us anywhere. I picked up my car keys. It was time to pay the priest a visit.

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Father Mike asked.

"I told the wrong person to stay away from Pony," I started, "I'm sorry."

He opened the door wider. "I think we both said things we should be sorry about. You want to come in?"

I nodded and stepped inside. This was going to be awkward. I sat on the couch. "My brothers and I have a lot of problems. When you said that Pony was disturbed. You were right. He was in the wreck that killed my parents, and watched two friends die. The list goes on. Soda is the same really. We need help. We need to communicate and deal with this," I explained.

"I'm not a doctor. I'm not sure if I should be handling this," he admitted. "Grievance and premarital things is all I'm really trained for."

"Grieving is a big part of our problems," I said. "Please, I'm willing to try anything. I thought loosing my parents was the worst that could happen, but if I loose my brothers, I don't know what I'll do."

"I can't guarantee anything, but be here tomorrow morning at nine," Father Mike said.


End file.
